The Orphan Malfoy
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: On his own with his newborn daughter, a homeless Draco Malfoy enters an orphanage run by a former enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this a month or so ago while writing two other stories. With one story done, it seemed like time for this one! I own nothing. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1  
The cold winter air cut him to the bone as Draco Malfoy made his way through the streets of Diagon Alley. Tired, hungry, and worn out, he stumbled now and again on the cobbled stones. But his destination wasn't far away. "Almost there," he murmured, clutching the bundle in his arms tighter to his chest. "We're almost there."

The Diagon Alley Orphanage was in sight. If only he could force his exhausted legs to get him there. Just one street away, he stopped to rest. The baby in his arms, wrapped in warm blankets, stirred but remained asleep. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said to her. After a brief rest, he got to his feet and continued walking.

He stopped once more when he reached the steps of the orphanage. It was a simple looking, two story building, completely unilluminated at this late hour. Dropping onto the step, he closed his eyes briefly before knocking.

The large, wooden door opened to reveal a stout, gray haired woman who looked more tired than he did. "Merlin," she exclaimed, looking down at the young man with a tiny baby in his arms. "What are you doing down there? Come in this instant."

Draco offered the baby to her before struggling to his feet. "Please. I need help," he said wearily.

She looked from the baby to the boy and nodded. "Come in, child." The old woman led him inside to a cozy front room with a blazing fire in the hearth. She insisted he sit, placed the baby back in his arms, and left the room. She returned minutes later with hot tea and a loaf of fresh bread. Draco accepted her act of kindness and ate until he was full. "I'm Mrs. Wilson," she told him. "I've worked the night shift here at the orphanage since it opened. It's rare that I get a visitor this late."

He set his cup back down on the side table. "I don't want to give her up," he stated.

Gray eyebrows furrowed. "How old are you, child?" she asked.

"Twenty-two," he replied. "And Grace is just over a week old. Her mother died during childbirth."

Mrs. Wilson took the baby from his arms once more and held her close. "Poor dear," she murmured. "I'm sorry to say that you're a bit too old for us to take in."

"I just need a place to stay for the night," he implored. "Please, Mrs. Wilson, we have nowhere else to go. I...I know the director. Could you call her and let her know I'm here? I'm sure she would say it's alright. Please, there's nowhere else."

She eyed him curiously. The son of one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world had shown up at her front door. It appeared he hadn't eaten or slept in days, and his chapped skin suggested he had been outdoors for most of it. His travel cloak was dirty and wet from the freshly fallen snow. But the baby he had brought seemed unharmed. He had done his best to keep her dry and warm.

"Is she yours?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

Draco nodded tiredly. "Will you call the director?" he pleaded. "It's just for the night. I promise. Then we'll move on. Find someplace else. The snow's just gotten so bad. I'm afraid she'll get sick."

Mrs. Wilson nodded; there was no way she could throw a newborn and her father out on the street in the dead of winter. "Alright, there's a room upstairs that's yours for the night," she told him as she turned on her heel to lead him there.

"Can I keep Grace with me?" he asked, fearful that she might separate him from his child.

A kind smile touched her lips. "Of course you can." He breathed a sigh of relief and followed her to a small room with a single bed. Mrs. Wilson explained that the bathroom was just down the hall, and next to it was a cupboard full of nappies and bottles. She would bring him a warm one for Grace's nightly feeding. "Now, for a bassinet."

"She sleeps with me," he stated.

"Of course," Mrs. Wilson replied with a gentle nod of her head. "I'll be right back with a bottle for little Grace."

She shut the door behind her and Draco took a seat on the bed. Grace was wide awake as she stared up at him. He tucked the blankets more securely around her and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry, Gracie," he whispered. "You're stuck with me. I wish your mum were still here. She'd know how to take care of you. At least we're warm though, right? And we're getting some food. Those are good things. I just don't know what to do after this."

The door reopened and the older woman entered. "Here you are," she murmured, handing the bottle to him. He adjusted his daughter and held the tip of the bottle to her small lips. "How have you managed to feed her this week?"

"The hospital gave me a few formula samples," he replied. "I've had to stretch them out to last this long."

"I'll make sure you leave here with a supply that lasts a bit longer, and before you leave the healer will examine her. Make sure she's well," she promised. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy."

He stared at the door, mouth agape. How did she know who he was? Surely the newspaper hadn't printed a story about his fall from prosperity. After all, his parents had cut him off, disowned him when they found out about Grace's mother. Neither of them would talk to _The Daily Prophet_.

"Maybe she recognized me from when I was a kid," he decided, moving Grace to his shoulder to burp her. "I was a terrible kid, Gracie. I hope you're nothing like me. Be more like your mum. She was great. Kind and smart and loyal. That's how I want you to be when you grow up."

Her eyes began to close as he held her against his chest, and so did Draco's. He fell asleep in a bed for the first time in a week. It wasn't the most comfortable of mattresses, but it was a welcome respite from a concrete step or a dirty alleyway. He knew it was only his for the night. Tomorrow, the nightmare would begin all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm floored by the response chapter 1 got! It actually made me giddy every time my email alert went off on my phone. Thank you all so much!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Hermione Granger arrived at work before the sun had come up. The orphanage was quiet when she arrived, but somehow, one little girl always managed to greet her before anyone else. "Good morning, Effy," she said with a smile. "Aren't your feet cold?"

The four year old glanced down at her bare feet, then looked back up at her, and smiled. "No," she replied easily. "Mrs. Wilson is looking for you, Mimi."

With furrowed brows, she allowed the little girl to lead her to the kitchen. There, she found Mrs. Wilson standing by the stove as she flipped pancakes. "Charlotte?" she asked. The older woman turned and offered a hesitant smile. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Wilson glanced down at the little girl by her side and worried her bottom lip. "There's something you need to see in the spare bedroom," she said cryptically. Confused, Hermione started to asked what it was, but Mrs. Wilson merely shook her head. "Just go see."

"Alright," Hermione replied wearily. "Keep an eye on Effy for me?"

She made her way upstairs. The second floor was quiet as most of the children still slept. Those who awoke early remained in their beds until breakfast was served. She passed four rooms before reaching the spare. The door squeaked as she turned the knob and eased it open. "Malfoy?" she asked, shocked by the room's resident.

He glanced up from the baby in his arms. "Hi Granger," he replied. "Um, I couldn't think of anyplace else to go."

She entered the room and shut the door behind her. "It's fine," she told him, taking a seat next to the bed. "I've heard rumors that you had a child. She's beautiful."

Draco nodded. "Like her mother," he replied fondly. "She's got my ears though. Poor thing."

"Long fingers too," Hermione added. With a gentle laugh, he nodded. "Are you planning to put her up for adoption?"

"I don't want to," he confided. "I, uh, don't know how much you know about what's happened since I left school."

Hermione frowned. "The last I heard your parents had disinherited you, but the papers didn't say why," she replied. "And then the rumors about the baby began."

He eased himself off of the bed, careful not to jostle the baby in the process. "Well, at least the papers didn't lie," he muttered. He laid Grace atop a wooden dresser and began to change her diaper. "They didn't say why I was disowned?"

Getting to her feet, she joined him. "No, they didn't."

"So, they didn't mention that I married a muggle?" he inquired. Shocked, Hermione shook her head. "Did they mention that I had moved to the muggle world? Or that her parents hated me? She never told them she was pregnant. They don't know about her. I had been out looking for work when she went into labor, and a neighbor drove her to the hospital. And then she died. Blood clot. I have no home, no job, no family to speak of."

She handed him a fresh nappy, and watched as he finished changing his daughter. "Why did you come here?" she wondered.

Shaking his head, he picked Grace back up and sat down on the bed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I read about you and your work here after the war ended. You've managed to find families for a lot of war orphans. I just sort of thought you might be able to help me as well."

"You want me to find someone to adopt you?" she joked. "Most people don't adopt adults. I don't think it's legal."

"I was thinking more like I could work for room and board, maybe a meal once in awhile," he suggested.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and reclaimed her seat. "I don't know, Malfoy," she said uneasily. "I'm not really sure what you could do here. Plus, taking care of-"

"Oh, sorry. Grace," he told her.

"Right, taking care of Grace could be a full time job for you," she continued. "I want to help. I just don't know how."

His head fell back against the headboard of the bed. There had to be something he could do. Anything that would convince her that he should be allowed to stay. He needed this. He needed a roof over his head. He needed food. He needed a place where Grace would be safe.

Once more he vacated the bed. "I'm really sorry that I bothered you, Granger," he said sincerely. "I really appreciate being allowed the stay the night."

He made it to the door before she stopped him. "Wait, Malfoy," she said, getting to her feet. "You can stay here for a little while. I hate to think of you with that baby out in the cold. The room is yours until you can find something a bit more permanent. Plus, I could always use some help with the kids. The older kids especially need help with their schooling. You're smart, if I remember correctly."

An eye-crinkling, cheek-hurting smile touched his lips. "Really?" he asked, both happy and relieved to have a place to stay.

Hermione nodded. "On one condition," she stated. His smile fell and his eyebrows knitted together. "Can I hold her? Babies don't last long around here on the rare occasion that we actually get one. Everyone wants the newborns. I hardly get a chance to hold one."

Reluctantly, he handed Grace to her. He knew his child was in safe hands. Despite years of hating her, he knew Hermione was more than capable of caring for her. But that did nothing to allay his fear of losing her. "I'm sorry, but could I have her back?" he asked moments later, a nervous lilt in his voice.

Hermione looked up from the baby in her arms and blushed. "Right, sorry," she replied quickly. She eased Grace back into his arms, careful to support her head, and gave her cheek a gentle stroke. "You should come down for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancake day. If you want, you can eat in the kitchen so you're not surrounded by the kids. They can get pretty loud."

The rumbling of his stomach was all the answer he needed to provide. "Grace needs a bottle," he said.

She nodded. "We can take care of that too," she promised. "You need to eat though too. It looks like it's been awhile since you've had a decent meal. Or a good night's sleep. Let me watch her for you so you can get a few uninterrupted hours after breakfast."

Though hesitant to accept her offer, the idea of sleep enticed him. "Thank you, Hermione," he said gratefully. "Just...thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's something I've been pondering for awhile now. If two muggleborns have a child, what's the blood status?

* * *

Chapter 3  
He slept for a full day.

And awoke in a panic.

Grace was nowhere to be found. He threw away the blankets and scrambled from the bed. In his bare feet, he crossed the room and ran down the hall to the stairs. "Where is she?" he demanded when he entered the kitchen. Hermione was seated at the table where he had eaten breakfast a day ago. Grace was in her arms as she held a bottle to the baby's lips. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry. I just got so scared when I woke up and she wasn't there."

Hermione rose from her seat. "It's understandable," she replied, handing Grace to him. "She's changed, fed, and a bit sleepy. I was just about to put her down in the nursery."

"Thanks, but I feel better when she's near me," he said, watching as Grace's blue eyes closed.

"Of course," she agreed. "We can set up a cradle in your room for her. The healer looked her over while you were asleep. She's small, but healthy. He wants you to feed her a few more times a day to get her weight up."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, that's been kind of tough this last week," he admitted. She wore a look of concern, ready to offer more help. Instead, he excused himself and left the kitchen. Hermione followed, intent on apologizing if she had offended him. She found him just outside of the living room where a small group of children played. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and turned back to the kids. "It's sad," he said thoughtfully.

"What is?" she wondered.

"That no one wants them," he replied. "At least they have a home here."

Hermione shrugged. "I know what it was like to be orphaned by the war," she told him. Her own parents had been killed. Their memories modified before she fled, they had no idea who she was or why Death Eaters were trailing them. "At least I could take care of myself. I saw kids who had no one, either because they really had no one or because the people they had couldn't take them in. I just wanted to help."

"I think it's great." A blush colored her cheeks as she quietly thanked him. She stood awkwardly by his side, answering questions about each child. "I really do want to help."

She smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with the Draco Malfoy I know?" she inquired.

Draco chuckled. "I think I read that he died in the final battle," he replied. "I don't know. Things seemed so different after the war. I didn't want to be me anymore."

"Are you happier?" she wondered.

He shot her a surprised look. "You mean aside from being homeless and left alone to raise my daughter?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess a part of me is happier."

"It's something, I guess," she said. He nodded in agreement as a little girl ran up to them.

Long brown braids swung as she moved and she seemed flustered and out of breath when she reached them. "Mimi, Henry keeps taking my doll and he won't give it back and it's my favorite one and I want it," she said in one long breath. "Who's that?" She pointed to Draco curiously.

Hermione ignored her question and called a small, red haired boy to her. Holding out her hand, she merely smiled at him and he handed over the doll. Bending down to the little girl's level, Hermione presented the doll to her. "Effy, I'd like you to meet a special friend of mine," she said with no hesitation on the word friend. "This is Draco Malfoy. We've known each other for a very long time. And the little baby is his daughter, Grace. Draco, this is Effy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said to her, holding out his hand to her. Grinning ear to ear, Effy wrapped her fingers around three of his and shook them.

"She's tiny," Effy commented. "Like my dolly."

Draco chuckled. "She sure is," he agreed.

"Mimi, can I hold her?" the little girl asked.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Hermione replied. "She's sleeping right now. We should let her rest. Why don't you go play? Maybe when Gracie wakes up, Mr. Malfoy will let you hold her if you promise to be careful."

Nodding, she returned to her play group and settled in. "She's a cute kid," Draco said as he continued to watch the children.

Hermione smiled knowingly and led him away from the living room. "I'm not supposed to say this, but she's my favorite," she confessed. "She was the first baby to be brought here. Her mother was killed during the war and the hospital didn't know who the father was. She stayed in the nursery at St. Mungo's until we opened. She's been here ever since."

"Why didn't anyone adopt her?" he wondered as they returned to his room.

She summoned a cradle and began to lay bedding in it. "I don't know," she replied. "When the war ended, I guess no one was looking to adopt the orphans. A lot of them came here from St. Mungo's because they didn't have the room for them. Anyhow, I guess by the time people were ready to take in new children, they wanted the babies. The older children, like Effy, hardly get a second glance. Sometimes I think about adopting her, but then wonder if that would really be fair to the other kids."

"They would still have you here," Draco pointed out as he laid Grace down in the cradle.

She nodded. "Um, you haven't eaten today," she said. "Are you hungry? I could find you something in the kitchen."

"That would be great," he replied. "Thank you, Hermione. Really. It's, um, it's nice to know that I can count on someone, even if it's only temporary."

"Your little girl isn't the only one who needs a home, Draco," she replied. "The both of you have one here as long as you need it."

The door closed behind her, and Draco moved to the bassinet. "Did you hear that, baby girl?" he asked the sleeping baby. "We have a home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"You're really going to let him stay here?" Charlotte asked as she and Hermione made lunch.

Hermione was busy slicing apples, and set the knife down. "He has nowhere else to go," she replied. "I can't send him back out to live on the streets. Not with a newborn."

The older woman stirred a large pot of vegetable soup. "Wouldn't it make better sense for him to put the baby up for adoption?" she wondered. "He can't possibly take care of that little girl. Just seems irresponsible to me. What did the mother do?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Draco didn't tell me much about her besides the fact that she was a muggle, and her parents weren't too fond of him."

"Perhaps it's time he went back to his own family," she advised.

Finishing the apples, Hermione moved on to gathering plates, bowls, and silverware for the ten children who lived in the orphanage. "I don't know that he has that option," she replied. "His parents disowned him, and if they're anything like I remember, won't be all that accepting of his half-muggle child."

Mrs. Wilson frowned. She had never been able to have children of her own, and looked at each new addition as a welcomed miracle. How anyone could turn a child away was beyond her. "I remember seeing his father in the papers," she recalled. "So severe looking, so closed off. I hope that boy never turns out like him."

"And yet you would send him back to them," Hermione retorted.

Charlotte shook her head. "They're the only family he has," she said. "If I had a lost child, I would want him returned to me."

Hermione rested her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I know you would," she murmured. "Unfortunately, I don't think the Malfoys feel the same way."

"About what?" Draco wondered, entering the kitchen.

Smiling, Hermione moved to him and took Grace from his arms. "Does she need a bottle?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, and Effy demanded that I ask her Mimi when lunch would be served," he reported. "The kids are getting hungry."

She promised him it would be a few more minutes and sent him back out with a bottle in hand to watch the children. He glanced curiously at her as she pushed him out the door with no intention of sharing their conversation with him.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Charlotte inquired as she ladled the soup into bowls.

Eyebrows raised, Hermione asked, "Excuse me?"

Charlotte grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "You heard me," she replied. "Does it really bear repeating?"

Hermione shook her head and lined a tray with the now full bowls. "No, it doesn't," she stated. "And no, I do not have feelings for Draco Malfoy." Before the older woman could get in another word, Hermione exited the kitchen with the food in hand. She placed the tray down on the table and entered the play area to find a mess of toys and a harried Draco. "What's going on here?" she asked in an authoritative tone; one that always seemed to silence the screaming masses.

"Henry took my baby again," Effy told her. "And Mr. Draco told him to give it back. But he said no. Then Joshua took my baby, and they were throwing her around..." The more she spoke, the more flustered the little girl became.

Hermione held out her hand to the two boys in question and was given the doll. "The both of you know better," she stated. "And because we've talked about this before, the two of you will have to sit out playtime tomorrow. Now, everyone to the table for lunch."

"Effy gets everything," Joshua mumbled. "She's the favorite."

"I heard that," Hermione said as the little blond-haired boy passed her.

Draco and Hermione were the last two to leave. "Some of these kids," he muttered. "Do they always steal from one another? Or bite?"

She groaned. "Who did the biting this time?" she asked. "Wait, let me guess - Krissy bit Nicholas again."

Smirking, he nodded. "There was also some hair pulling and name calling," he informed her. "Is it always like this?"

"You're the new guy. They're just trying to see what they can put over on you," she replied. "Just assert yourself, and in time, they'll learn to listen to you."

"Letting us stick around that long?" he asked.

Shrugging, she turned to the dining area where Mrs. Wilson was handing out bowls and cut fruit and vegetables. "I told you that you and Grace are welcome to stay until you can get back on your feet," she replied. "I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to find a job. You always did well in school."

"I thought I had a job here," he pointed out.

"It's temporary, Malfoy," she clarified. "You have a room here so long as you work for it. But do you really want to live in an orphanage the rest of your life?"

Taking her by the arm, he led her to the kitchen and shut the door. "I heard what you and Mrs. Wilson were talking about," he said. "I'm not going back there. It's not an option, even if my parents hadn't disowned me. Now, I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea how to be a parent, or provide for Grace. Anna was the one who had a job and a flat, and what she saw in me I have no idea. I just need help right now, but I can't go back there for it. They'd never allow it."

She began to wash the dishes that soaked in the soapy sink water. "Her name was Anna?" she asked.

"Well, Annabelle, but I called her Anna," he replied. "She was smart and beautiful and perfect. She didn't need me, but she wanted me. I proposed to her on our second date because she was all I could think about after that first night."

"Did she know that you're a wizard?" Hermione asked.

He warmed a bottle and sat down at the small table to feed Grace. "I told her," he said. "She didn't care. She said it made more sense though that I didn't know what a mobile phone or a car or a microwave were. I stopped doing magic shortly after I met her."

She shut off the water. "It sounds romantic," she remarked.

"It was the best two years of my life," he said, smiling faintly. "I was happy when we were together, happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Did I tell you we met in a bookshop? I, uh, bumped into her and wound out knocking all of her books to the ground. She yelled at me. Kinda reminded me of you actually. And then I asked if I could buy her a coffee, and the rest is history."

"Why didn't her parents like you?" she wondered. "You're so different than you were when we were at school."

"No job, no education I could tell them about, no skills that didn't involve magic. I wasn't exactly who they hoped and dreamed their only daughter would choose," he replied. "We were twenty years old and in love with our whole lives ahead of us. And then-"

She joined him at the table and placed her hand on his knee. "This isn't your fault, Draco," she said softly. "Anna dying isn't your fault."

He passed Grace to her and stood up, running his hands through his hair. "I know that," he shouted as he cried. "I don't blame Grace. I love her, but I miss my wife. She should have had a chance to meet her daughter. And Grace shouldn't have gotten stuck with me. Anna's the one who should still be here."

Hermione repositioned Grace in her arms so one arm would be free. She rose from her seat and crossed the kitchen. Her free arm wound around him, and she held him as he sobbed. There was nothing she could do or say to ease his pain. She just let him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I keep typing Graco instead of Grace. Just thought I'd share that with you all.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Draco had been asleep when Hermione left the night before, and remained in his bed long after she arrived the next morning. She entered his room as quietly as she could and lifted Grace from her cradle. "Hi, sweet girl," she whispered as Grace whined. "Let's get you ready for the day and let Daddy sleep in a bit longer."

When Grace was changed and dressed, Hermione brought her downstairs for her morning bottle. The children were still asleep and Mrs. Wilson had gone home for the day after working the night shift. Hermione and Grace were the only two in the house who were awake. She fed the baby in peace, with no worry of noise or tattling to disturb the newborn.

"I love when it's quiet," she said. "It's so calm at this hour. I love it here though. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Morning," Draco greeted her.

She looked up from Grace and smiled. "Sorry, I thought I'd let you sleep," she told him. "I should have realized you might not appreciate waking up to find Gracie not there."

Draco shook his head and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. "I figured she would be with you," he replied. "I trust you with her, Hermione. And, um, about yesterday, I'm sorry that I unloaded all of that on you. It wasn't fair."

Setting the empty bottle on the table, Hermione moved Grace to her shoulder and patted her back. "I didn't mind," she told him. "Friends listen, Draco. They offer a shoulder to lean on. Not to suggest that we're...ya know, friends. But if you wanted to think of me as one, I wouldn't object."

He smirked and sat down beside her. "You've been a godsend, Granger," he replied. "I don't deserve your kindness after everything I did to you when we were younger, but I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

A gentle blush colored her cheeks. "You should know that I don't hold any of that against you," she told him, passing Grace to him. "I can handle a bit of teasing. Besides, you saved our lives that day at your Manor. Harry would be dead if you had told your aunt who he was."

Draco frowned. He had also witnessed Hermione's torture by his aunt's wand that day. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked, growing uncomfortable with his memories of the war. "Should I start working with the kids today? About time I earned my keep around here, don't you think?"

"How do you want to handle to Grace?" she inquired. "I have an interview at noon with a couple who's looking to adopt. I can watch her most of the day though. Ginny usually comes by around then on the days Charlotte isn't here."

"Can't she stay with me?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she said. "You'll have five other children to keep an eye on. I can't have you distracted by your daughter."

"You don't think I'll be distracted while she's in someone else's care?" he countered.

"I thought you said you trusted me," she replied.

Sighing, he looked down at Grace as she slept in his arms. "I do," he assured her. "You're the only one I trust though. I'm not comfortable with someone else being alone with her."

Nodding, she replied, "Okay, then a compromise. I'll watch her until my meeting, at which time I'll bring her back to you. But the second I'm done, I'm taking her back. Deal?"

Reluctantly he agreed, but said he would hold onto Grace until the time came that lessons began. Hermione smiled as she rose to prepare breakfast. He offered to help, and she sent him upstairs to rouse the children. On his way up, he spotted Effy lurking at the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Mr. Draco," she greeted him with a yawn as she sat down on the top step. "I can hold her now?"

Draco chuckled. "Not right now," he replied. "Maybe after breakfast, if you help me get the other kids up, then you can hold her. If Miss Hermione thinks it's a good idea."

Effy got to her feet and followed Draco to the first bedroom. His hand had just touched the knob when Effy spoke up. "Mr. Draco, is my Mimi Gracie's mummy?" she asked.

"No, Effy, she's not," he replied.

"Oh," she said sadly. "That's too bad. Mimi would make a good mummy. I want her to be mine. Do you think she could be?"

Turning away from the door, he beckoned her to follow him over to the stairs and sat down. They had spoken about the little girl once, and he knew Hermione wanted to adopt her. But he couldn't tell her that. "I think, in a lot of ways, she's already like a mum to you," he started. "She feeds you and bathes you and tucks you in at night. I've seen her give you hugs and kisses, and she loves you. Just like a real mum."

"Was your mummy like Mimi?" Effy asked.

He fought to hold back a snort. His mother had been nothing like Hermione Granger. Though both were intelligent women, only one possessed the compassion to care for children. He had been raised by nannies and house elves until he was shipped off to Hogwarts when he was eleven. It wasn't until his father had been arrested and Voldemort ordered him to kill the headmaster that his mother's detached facade finally crumbled. She was scared for him, and as she escorted him to the train (for the first time) she told him that she loved him. With the fear of losing him gone at the conclusion of the war, Narcissa Malfoy wasted no time turning her back on her only son though.

"She loved me," he replied succinctly. "Come on, let's wake everyone up. I think Mimi is making waffles this morning."

Effy got to her feet and waited for Draco to follow suit. They entered each room, gently waking each child for breakfast. He followed the children downstairs and waited in the dining room with them until Hermione placed platters of waffles on the table. With her there to supervise, he excused himself and returned to his room. After putting Grace in her cradle, he laid down on the bed and shut his eyes. The brief conversation with Effy played in his mind. He would never be like his parents, he vowed. Never.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Friday! If you haven't read it yet, I posted the first chapter of a new story yesterday.

* * *

Chapter 6  
"Do you ever worry that you're not doing it right?" Draco asked as Hermione helped him bathe Grace.

"All the time," she replied as she wiped the baby down with a warm cloth. "I knew nothing about children when I opened this place. Mrs. Wilson was here, but there were times when she would leave me alone with them. When Effy first got here, I would sleep by her crib every night, and wake up every ten minutes to make sure she was breathing. It was nerve wracking, but you learn and you become more comfortable with it."

He watched as she continued to bathe his daughter, and once again his talk with Effy began to echo more and more. He hadn't told Hermione about it, and wondered if he should. It wasn't his place to urge her to adopt the little girl, and he didn't want to make her feel guilty for not having done it yet.

So, that Henry kid," he started. Hermione shot him a worried look as she removed Grace from the water. Draco placed a towel around her as she cried, and began to warm her up. "He's a real piece of work. Does he ever get along with Effy?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's been here almost as long as Effy has," she replied. "I generally see it as a brother/sister relationship. They fight, he steals her dolls, but I've also seen him stick up for her. He gets very protective of her. It's really sweet on the rare occasion that it actually happens."

Draco held Grace close and adjusted the towel she was bundled in. "Your meeting today - who did they want?" he asked.

Hermione gathered up the soap and shampoo and put them away. "Hanna and Collin, the two year old twins," she replied. "It's rare that parents are willing to take on two young orphans, but it didn't seem right to separate them."

He dressed Grace for bed as he thought about the eight other children who didn't have families who wanted to adopt them. "How do you do it?" he wondered. "How do you tell the other kids that someone else got parents, but they have to stay here?"

Sighing, she sat down on the toilet lid and shrugged. "That's the hardest part," she admitted. "Kids like Effy, Henry, and Joshua who have been here since the beginning take it the hardest. They ask why they weren't picked. Why does no one love them or want them? So, I tell them that I love and want them, and I mean it. I'd keep every single kid here if I could."

"Have you and Weasley talked about having one of your own?" Draco wondered.

Hermione frowned. "Ron and I broke up after the war," she told him. "It just didn't work out with him. We still talk, but we won't be procreating any time soon. Anyhow, she looks tired. I'll get a bottle before I head home for the night."

"Am I the only adult here?" he asked nervously.

"For now," she replied. "Charlotte will be here in an hour."

She exited the bathroom, but Draco was hot on her heels. "So, wait, you think I can watch the kids until Mrs. Wilson gets here?" he asked incredulously.

"They're asleep, Draco," she replied. "You'll be fine. They probably won't even wake up."

"But what if one of them does?" he asked, following her into the kitchen. "What if something's wrong?"

She warmed a bottle for Grace and handed it to him. "I have complete faith in you that you can handle it," she told him. "I don't think anything will happen, but if it does, floo call me. I'll come right back. Just relax. Stay down here until Charlotte arrives. The kids know not to go into your room."

"And I can call you if anything comes up?" he asked.

Stepping forward, she took his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, Draco," she replied. "Now, breathe, sit down, read a book. You'll be fine. I trust you with my kids."

"Okay," he murmured. "Thanks."

She smiled and let go of his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him before stepping into the fireplace to go home.

He had just sat down when Effy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's Mimi?" she asked. "I had a bad dream and I want my Mimi. Why are you here?"

With his free hand, he beckoned her forward and asked her to sit with him. He explained that Hermione had gone home, but Mrs. Wilson would soon arrive. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked. She joined him, but declined to share her nightmare. "It must have been scary if you can't fall back to sleep."

Effy nodded. "It was," she agreed.

"What does Mimi do for you when you have a bad dream and can't sleep?" he wondered, truly curious about her methods.

Effy shrugged and laid her head against his arm. "I don't know," she replied. "Sometimes she lets me sit with her. Or she reads me a story so I go back to sleep."

"You could sit here with me," he offered. "When Mrs. Wilson gets here, we'll go up to bed. Maybe you want to hold Gracie for a minute? It would sure give my arm a rest."

Her eyes widened as she sat up straighter. "Really?" she asked excitedly. He nodded and told her to cradle her arms. When she did so, he gently placed Grace in them and supported her head. "Am I doing good, Mr. Draco?"

Draco smiled at the little girl. "Very good," he assured her.

She glanced down at the baby in her arms and sighed longingly. "I want a sister someday," she shared. "Maybe a brother if I don't really have a choice. Do you think I can have one, Mr. Draco?"

He took Grace from her and sat back beside her. "Maybe," he admitted, not ready to rule out the possibility that someone would adopt her, and that that someone would be Hermione.

"Do you know Mimi's friend, Mr. Harry?" Effy asked. Before he could answer, she continued. "Him and Miss Ginny might have a baby."

Draco chuckled. "Where did you hear that?" he wondered.

The little girl shrugged. "Mimi and Miss Ginny were talking about it," she told him. "But Miss Ginny said she lost it. Do you think the baby will come here?"

He breathed out slowly and frowned. "No, sweetheart. I don't think so," he sadly told her.

She looked dejected, but said nothing more as she placed her head on his arm. The front door opened and Draco noticed the arrival of Mrs. Wilson. "Why is she out of bed?" the older woman wondered.

"Bad dream," he told her. He nudged Effy. "Come on, little girl. Bed time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Hermione sighed tiredly as she entered her Diagon Alley flat. With a wave of her wand, she illuminated her small sitting room and gasped in surprise to find she was not alone. There, seated on her sofa, were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she demanded, waiting for her racing heart to slow down. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you here?"

Harry, who had the decency to look apologetic, asked, "Is everything alright at the orphanage? Ginny said Malfoy is living there."

"So what if he is," Hermione replied. "It's my orphanage. I take in people who have no families and nowhere else to go."

"No, you take in _children_ with no families and nowhere else to go," Ron corrected her. "Malfoy's an adult and a Death Eater. The last place he should be is around kids."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away, only to have her two friends follow her to the bedroom. What she wanted more than anything was a shower and a good night's sleep. Instead, she got an inquisition and ire. As she gathered her bedclothes, she began to wonder from where their sudden concern came. "It's amazing that the two of you are suddenly so interested in my orphanage," she said. "Is it because you read about the work I've done? How many children have been helped? How many orphans now have families and homes? Or does this interest solely surround Draco Malfoy's presence there?"

Red in the face, Ron replied, "I just don't trust him."

"Well, I do," she said softly. Ron snorted. "He's changed. And before you make that sound again, hear me out. His family disowned him, he has no money, no home, a newborn to care for, and he's a widower. Can you honestly tell me that isn't enough to humble him?"

"Sounds more like karma at work," Ron muttered.

Harry shook his head. "No one deserves all of that," he said. Hermione offered him a small smile, one that thanked him for the solidarity. "Lucius was at the Ministry the other day talking about him. Someone had asked him about Draco's baby, and I overheard him say that disowning Draco was the smartest thing he'd ever done. What kind of person says something like that?"

Hermione sighed. "The horrible kind," she replied. "Draco married a muggle, and he's been living like one for the last couple of years. They shunned him because he went against their beliefs. After everything we fought for, I guess some people never change."

"How long is he staying?" Ron asked, softening upon hearing what Harry had said.

She shrugged. "As long as he needs to," Hermione replied. "He's been such a great help though that I'm not sure I want him to leave."

Taking a seat at the foot of her bed, Ron sighed. "Could I come by?" he asked. "Maybe if I saw him there, I'd feel better about this."

"You won't get into a fight with him?" she inquired. "No hexing, no cursing, no pulling your wand? Because he doesn't carry a wand. And I probably shouldn't have told you that. I don't think it's a good idea."

Ron stood and placed his hand on her elbow. "I'll be nice," he promised. "If Malfoy is."

Hermione dragged herself into work the next morning after a sleepless night. Ron's request to speak with Draco made her nervous, and her heart palpitated as she neared the orphanage, knowing she had to tell Draco. He was already awake and feeding Grace in the living room when she entered. "Morning," she greeted him.

He looked up and smiled at her before it quickly disappeared. "You look like hell," he commented, his brows furrowed with concern for her. "Did you sleep at all?"

She shrugged and joined him on the sofa. After kissing the crown of Gracie's head, she rested on his shoulder. "Ron's coming by today," she mumbled.

"Is that a warning?" he asked. "Should I make myself scarce?"

Shaking her head, she explained her conversation with Harry and Ron the night before. "Ron seems to think he'll feel better about you being here if he can talk to you," she concluded.

"Why does it matter what he thinks?" Draco wondered. "I've been here for three weeks, and this is the first time I'm even hearing about Potter or Weasley. You never mention them."

"The three of you are hardly one another's favorite people," she excused. "I didn't think you wanted to hear about them."

He didn't deny it. "Why didn't you tell them about me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I was sort of hoping I wouldn't have to," she admitted. Glancing at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes, and knew that she had said the wrong thing. "I just meant that I didn't think you being here was that big of a deal. That I didn't _need_ to tell them."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" he wondered.

She stared at him stunned and shook her head adamantly. "Not in the slightest, " she told him. "Please, Draco, don't ever think that. You're my friend. I would never be embarrassed of that."

He nodded, but didn't meet her worried gaze. "Were they mad when they found out?"

"Harry seemed a bit more understanding. Ron was unhappy," she replied. "I don't want you to feel like you have to talk to him. Ron can be stubborn and hot headed, and I worry that his opinion isn't going to change after this. But if he doesn't like how I'm running things, he might-"

He turned to look at her when she abruptly stopped speaking. "He might what?"

Sighing, she told him the whole story. "I put all of my savings into this place," she explained. "And when it wasn't enough, Harry and Ron invested as well."

"He wouldn't pull his money out because of me," Draco said, shaking his head. "No one could be that cruel."

Hermione snorted. "He refused to talk to me for a month because I wouldn't allow him to copy my Potions homework," she replied. "Cavorting with the 'enemy' seems like a greater offense."

Propping his feet up on the coffee table, he rested Grace against the incline of his thighs. Then he looked at Hermione. "I'll talk to him," he promised. "I'll be nice and polite. But I need you to do me one favor."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Stay with me," he requested. "I can do a bit of wandless magic, but not enough to protect myself if he should pull his wand."

She placed her hand over his. "I won't leave your side," she promised.

"Who'll watch the children?"

The front door opened and Hermione smiled. "Harry," she replied simply.

Harry and Ron stood under the sitting room's archway, each looking nervous. Hermione took Grace, and Draco got to his feet. Crossing the room, he stood before his two former enemies and held out his hand.

"Malfoy," Ron grumbled, accepting it.

Draco tipped his head. "Ron."


	8. Chapter 8

So, if you read my other story, I wrote yesterday that cold, damp, windy days are terrible for knee injuries. Want to know what's worse? Trudging through snow.

* * *

Chapter 8  
After shaking Draco's hand, Harry moved to the sofa and sat down beside Hermione. "Who's this?" he cooed after kissing his best friend's cheek.

Hermione grinned. "Draco's little girl, Grace," she replied.

Harry traced her small fingers and smiled sadly. "Do you need me to watch her too?" he asked.

Draco turned when he heard Potter ask the question, and felt a bit of pity for him and the baby he had lost. "No, no, I'll keep her with me," he heard Hermione reply, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't want anyone else to be with his daughter. He wanted Gracie nearby, and if he couldn't hold her, he still only trusted Hermione enough to do so.

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his messy, dark locks. "Right, yeah. Ten is probably enough," he agreed.

She patted his knee and rose from the sofa. "Will my office be okay?" she asked Draco and Ron before leading the way to the small office off the kitchen. She sat down at her desk and turned Grace to face her father. "So, talk."

Draco took one of the empty seats across from her, but Ron remained standing by the door. "Okay, fine," the redhead started. "I don't trust you. I don't trust you around Hermione and I don't trust you around these kids. I'm not sure what you've done to her to make her think you've changed, but I'm not buying it."

"What happened to you being _nice_, Ronald?" Hermione interjected.

He scowled at her, but said nothing. Instead, it was Draco who spoke up. "I'm not sure what I can do to change your mind," he said. "What matters to me is that Hermione knows the truth. She saved my daughter's and my life. We'd be dead if it weren't for her. And I've already promised her that just as soon as I can, Grace and I will move on. This situation isn't permanent."

Ron glanced at Hermione and noticed the small frown she wore. "What do you think of the kids?" he asked Draco. "That one, the biter, I'm not a fan of her."

Draco nodded. "Krissy," he said knowingly. "She's cute, but those teeth are deadly. Got me last week."

"What about the rest?" Ron wondered.

"They're all great," Draco replied. "I love spending time with them, getting to know them. And, I swear to you, to the both of you, that I would never do anything to hurt them."

Ron nodded and opened his mouth to voice his next question when Hermione cut him off. "Please stop acting like this is some sort of Auror interrogation," she chided. "Draco isn't on trial here."

"Oh no, he fled before that could happen," Ron retorted, turning his attention on her. "He killed Dumbledore, got off scot free, and now you've decided to take pity on him because he handed you a baby. What you should have done was turn him over to Harry and me instead of providing him with a free place to live."

"And what are the charges against him?" Hermione inquired. "Harry testified that it was Snape who killed Dumbledore on _Dumbledore's_ orders. Draco was innocent."

Draco watched as the two friends argued over him. Getting out of his seat, he rounded the desk and took Grace from Hermione's arms. The little girl wailed, upset by the noise, and he worked to calm her. Neither noticed when he slipped out of the room and made his way to the stairs.

"Malfoy," Harry called out as three children clamored for his attention. "Rescue me?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, and turned away from the staircase to join the fun. Grace still fussed, but had calmed down considerably. "They're fighting," he told Harry, as Effy held up two books for him to choose between, then walked away.

Harry rolled his eyes and managed to loosen Henry's grip on his sleeve. "Gee, shocking. What's it about this time?" he wondered.

Frowning, Draco replied, "Me." Despite the child tugging on his arm, Harry stilled and stared at the man beside him. "Did the two of you come here to arrest me today?"

There was a fear in Draco's voice that Harry hadn't expected. He glanced first at the baby then her father. "No," Harry replied honestly. "I swear, Malfoy, I only came to keep Ron out of trouble."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "Should someone break the two of them up?"

Harry shrugged. "You handle the rugrats, I'll handle them?" he suggested. Draco nodded and Harry took off for Hermione's office. He shoved the door open and let it slam against the wall. "Why would you tell Malfoy we're here to arrest him?" he demanded.

The two friends stopped arguing and stared at Harry. "Oh, Ron's just mad because he thinks I'm in love with Draco," Hermione told him angrily. "All because I defended him when Ron began grilling him. You were supposed to be nice. You said you wouldn't pick a fight."

"He barely spoke!" Ron shot back.

"Exactly," she exclaimed.

Harry slammed his fist against the wall. "Enough!" he told them. "Hermione, go back to the kids. Draco's got all of them and Grace. He could use a little help. Ron...just go home."

Hermione followed Harry back to the living room. "How much did you hear?" she asked when she was by Draco's side.

"Not much," he lied. The pair's argument had been loud enough to be heard by the whole house. "Thanks for standing up for me."

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and smiled. "Of course," she replied. "And I always will."

He nodded nervously. "Um, I think Mrs. Wilson made breakfast before she left. Should we get them fed now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, trying to hide her disappointment in his sudden change in mood. Draco rounded up the children while she went to the kitchen to fetch breakfast. The kitchen door swung open behind her as she gathered plates and silverware. "So, is it true?" Harry asked.

She scowled before removing the warming charm from the plates of chocolate chip pancakes. "Is what true?" she inquired.

"Hermione," he implored softly. "What you said about Ron being upset that you have feelings for Draco. Is that true? Do you?"

She looked anywhere but at him. "He lost his wife a month ago," she said, her voice small. "He's not going to just-"

"Just answer the question," Harry replied.

Hermione swallowed. "Yeah, Harry, I do."


	9. Chapter 9

I was at the doctor the other day, and he did a finger stick. So, every time I type my finger hurts when I hit the key. It hasn't stopped me from writing, but I may be slacking off on some of my work.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Her feelings for Draco were put on the backburner when days later Mrs. Wilson announced that she would soon like to retire. "But you can't," Hermione had protested. "I need you here."

Charlotte smiled her kind, loving, grandmotherly smile and patted the young witch's hand. "I'm getting old, sweetheart," she explained. "And with William being ill, I need to spend my time with him."

"The kids will miss you," Hermione said, hoping to guilt her into staying. "They need you more than I do. You've seen me cook."

"I'll miss them too," she replied. "And I promise to come back and visit. I love it here, Hermione. This place..._you_ gave me a purpose again. For the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to be a mother and a grandmother."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione embraced the older woman. "I can't run this place without you," she admitted. "I can't do this alone."

Pulling back, Charlotte wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks. "Of course you can," she assured her. "And you're not alone. You have Draco now. I may not have trusted him at first, but I've seen how much he's grown to love the children. And they love him in return. This isn't goodbye, I promise you that."

Hermione sniffled. "Then why does it feel like it is?" she wondered.

The older woman frowned. "I know it feels that way," she replied. "After all you've been through, I know it's hard to have someone else leave. Just know I love you, Hermione, and I'll always be with you."

**********  
Draco paced his room, trying to quiet Grace as she cried. If she would sleep for just a couple hours, he might begin to feel sane again. On his sixth circuit around the room, he spotted Hermione, red eyes and tear stained cheeks, passing his room. He called out to her softly, and she seemed to begrudgingly turn around. He frowned when he saw how upset she looked, and began to ask when she cut him off.

"Charlotte's retiring, and I don't want to talk about it," she stated.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it," she replied, holding her head high. "Did you need some help?"

Though he was sure Grace would soon tire herself out, he handed the baby to Hermione. He watched as she paced, rocked, and shushed Grace until her cries died down and she fell asleep in Hermione's arms. She waited a few moments before lying her down in the cradle beside his bed.

"Thanks," he told her. She nodded in reply and moved towards the door to leave. "Wait. Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked, holding her arm to keep her from walking away.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "Everyone leaves," she whispered. "My parents, friends, the kids, Charlotte. You and Grace will eventually leave too. Everyone leaves and I can't do anything to stop them."

His arms wrapped around her and he held her as the dam broke once more. "She's not leaving you," he murmured. "Sometimes people just need to move on. That doesn't mean they're leaving you."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm just tired of losing people," she told him. "Charlotte has been like a mother to me. She's the closest thing I've had to a family since my parents died."

"You still have Potter and Weasley and the kids here," he pointed out, stroking her back as she continued to cry. "And you...you've got me."

Finally, she looked up and pulled away from him. "What happens when you leave?" she wondered, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"I thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair," he replied, sitting down beside her. The sour expression she wore was enough to let him know she didn't find his remark amusing. "I know you've said this is only temporary, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to stay here forever. I like it here. I love these kids. I cried when Hanna and Collin left because they both hugged me and said they would miss me. No one has ever told me that they'd miss me."

She reached for his hand and softly said, "I would."

Smiling, he gave her hand a tender squeeze. "We've lost a lot over the years," he told her. "Family, friends, people we loved. I don't think I can stand to lose anyone else. I don't think I can stand to lose you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him wanting to be with her. But logic had always been Hermione Granger's strong suit. He wanted her friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. She had to accept that.

"So, um, Mrs. Wilson leaving, what does that mean for this place?" he asked, needing to break the silence that had lapsed between them.

Hermione shrugged. "I've been thinking about that," she replied. "There's always been one of us here, but with Charlotte leaving, I don't know."

"I'm here," he pointed out.

"I can't ask you to work all day and all night," she said. "It's not fair to you or Gracie. What I was thinking was maybe I should live here. The attic could be renovated, and you and Grace could live up there. I'll take this room. It'll give the two of you more room and a bit more privacy."

He nodded, but asked, "Are you sure?"

"I think so," she replied. "I'm not sure what other choice I have. Hiring someone else is out of the question right now. I can't afford it, and the financial aid we've been getting from the Ministry won't cover it. If I sell my flat and move in here, we'll have enough to keep us afloat for a while longer."

Draco frowned. "You never mentioned that the finances were so grim," he said.

"Not grim, per se," she replied. "Just...not great. We subsist on the Ministry and charity, but neither are totally reliable."

He nodded and the line between his eyebrows deepened. "I have an idea," he started. "It's not a very good one, and I don't know if it'll work. It could help though."

"What is it?" she asked warily.

Getting to his feet, he shook his head. "I can't tell you yet," he replied. "I need a little more time to work up the nerve to do it."

She rose as well and stood before him, arms crossed over her chest. "It's nothing illegal, right?" she asked. "Or immoral?"

Draco chuckled. "No, no," he assured her. "It'll just be demeaning."


	10. Chapter 10

I was hoping at least one person thought he might become a gigolo or something, but clearly no one's mind is as dirty as my own. Also, I would like people to stop emailing me work to do. It's Friday!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Draco sat in a small cafe in Diagon Alley awaiting his mother's arrival. It had been four years since he had last seen her. She had sat idly by while his father berated him for wanting to leave the wizarding world. When he wrote to her about Anna months later, he received a reply from Gringott's Bank that he was officially cut off.

But she responded now when he had written, asking her to meet for lunch. He had told her of a wonderful philanthropic opportunity, knowing she couldn't turn down good publicity as his parents fought to climb their way back to the top of society.

Half an hour late already, he was sure she wasn't going to show. Deciding to give her just fifteen more minutes, he was surprised when she showed ten minutes later. Narcissa Malfoy was not the mother he remembered. Still tall and statuesque with her flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, the warmth he had once felt was gone. He was no longer her child in her eyes. Now they were mere acquaintances.

"Draco," she said, eyeing him as he rose from his seat to pull out her chair. Unsure how to address her, he merely nodded, waited for her to sit, then reclaimed his spot across from her. "It's been...awhile."

Nothing about her tone belied her feelings. It was flat, even, unfeeling. Perhaps that was how she wanted it. This would be a business lunch, not a reunion between mother and son. "Yes, it has," he agreed. "A lot has changed these past four years."

She nodded briskly. "Yes, I read the paper," she interjected. "A baby. That's an awfully big responsibility. Are you sure you're capable of handling it?"

Draco shrugged. "She's five weeks old and I haven't dropped her yet," he joked. "I think I'm doing okay. Plus Her-"

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Narcissa inquired.

"The Diagon Alley Orphanage," he told her. "Um we - Grace and I - have been living there, and I've been helping with the children. Anyhow, they need money, and I was hoping you might contribute something."

Narcissa sat ramrod straight and shook her head. "Your father would never allow it," she stated.

"He's not my father anymore," Draco pointed out.

Her expression softened, if only momentarily. "He will always be your father, Draco," she replied. He said nothing as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why are you living in that orphanage, Draco?"

He shrugged. "Where else would we go?" he asked incredulously. "I had no way to support myself in the muggle world, not after Anna died. I have no family. What was I supposed to do?"

"Could I see her?" Narcissa asked.

Draco eyed her suspiciously before shaking his head. She had disowned him. His mother wanted nothing to do with him. She would have nothing to do with his child either, as long as he could help it. "I really would appreciate it if you stayed out of her life," he said plaintively. "All I came here to discuss today was the Malfoy family's generous donation to the Diagon Alley Orphanage."

A familiar smirk ghosted her lips. "What makes you think we would help?" she wondered. "I see no benefit in it for us."

He shrugged. "Hermione - that's Hermione Granger - and I were talking about the fall out after I left," he informed her. "Seems a lot of people were unhappy with you and Lucius when news spread that you'd disowned me. Your stock had already been on the decline after the war. I can't imagine that helped much.

"Now, just imagine," he continued, "what people would think when they found out that you donated to the orphanage that took in your only son and granddaughter. People might actually like you again. Not that public perception matters to you, though. I'm sure you're perfectly content with the whispers and gossip that's spread about you. Have you managed to get into the Tea Room lately? Last I heard, they were turning you away."

Narcissa sniffed haughtily. "No one frequents the Tea Room," she stated.

With a careless shrug of his shoulders, Draco got to his feet. "Well, it was lovely seeing you again," he told her, sarcasm dripping from his words, "but I really must get home. Grace will be waking up from her nap soon."

He was sure she called after him, but Draco ignored her and continued home. He was greeted by a loud chorus of kids calling his name. They were all greeted by name until he came to Hermione, who was seated on the sofa was a wide awake Grace in her arms. "Hey," he greeted her nervously.

"I love that you say hello to each of them individually," she commented with a smile.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Privately?"

She nodded and got to her feet. "Mr. Draco and I will be in the kitchen. We can see and hear you, so no funny business," she informed the eight children in their care. Draco fought to hide a mirthful grin as she received eye rolls. After shooting them a warning look, she turned and led him to the kitchen.

"I said no," he told her almost immediately.

Taken aback, she looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't remember asking you anything," Hermione replied, handing Grace to him.

Draco shook his head and sat down at the small table. "To my mother," he elaborated. "She wanted to see Grace, and I told her no. I don't know what I'm afraid of, but I had this gut feeling that her seeing my baby can't end well."

She sat down across from him and placed a hand over his. "Do you think she would hurt Grace?" Hermione asked, just as concerned for the little girl as he was.

"I don't know," he said tiredly. "I just know that I can't take the risk. I won't let her fill my daughter's mind with talk of dirty blood or inferiority. I won't allow her to hurt Gracie."

"I know you won't," she responded softly.

Draco inhaled and let out a long breath. "I don't think I succeeded in convincing her to make a donation," he told her guiltily.

"That doesn't matter right now," she assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "How was it seeing her for the first time in so long?"

He shrugged and looked down at their hands. "I realized that I didn't miss her," he told her. "I should have missed her, right? It's been four years. So much has changed, including her. There was a time when I thought she loved me. Guess I was wrong."

"I know it isn't the same, but you have a lot of people here who love you," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "The kids and Gracie. Charlotte was even beginning to like you."

He shifted his hand until he held hers. "And what about you?" he wondered, his voice soft and hesitant.

"You're my friend," she replied anxiously. "Of course I care about you."

Draco shook his head. "That isn't what I meant," he told her. "Do you love me?"

She pulled her hand away and got to her feet. "This isn't the time," was all she said before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Is anyone else watching Dancing With The Stars? Was anyone else ridiculously underwhelmed by the premiere? Is anyone else rooting for Andy Dick?

* * *

Chapter 11  
Three more children left the orphanage, and with them went more Ministry funding. Hermione sat behind her desk well into the night reviewing their finances. Another adoption had been scheduled, and another child, Henry, would leave by week's end. Four children would be left - Effy, Joshua, Krissy, and Daniel. Not since the orphanage opened had she had so few children in her care.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed a nearby candle to guide her and shut off the lights. The children were asleep, so she did her best to be quiet as she ascended the old, creaky stairs. At the top, she was greeted by Draco and Effy. "Bad dream," he explained, tipping his head in Effy's direction. "Are you just getting to bed now?"

Hermione nodded, and opened her arms to the little girl. "Want to cuddle with me until you get sleepy?" she asked, holding Effy close. When she nodded, Hermione sent her to what was Draco's old room and told her to get comfortable. "Thanks for checking on them," she said when she and Draco were alone.

He merely shrugged and smiled at her. "It's my job, right?" he replied. With a frown and nod, she passed him to enter her room. "Wait. There's something you should know. Effy's really upset. Henry's been bragging about his adoption, and it really seems to be bothering her. Can't say I blame her though."

Once more, Hermione's heart broke for her favorite ward. "I hadn't stopped to think about how all of this would affect the other kids," she admitted. "I want so badly for her to have a family, but I can't help feeling relieved when I get to keep her a little bit longer."

"So, adopt her," Draco advised. "You've been like a mother to her. Make it official. Be the mum she wants and deserves to have."

"We haven't gotten any new children in a long time. What if the Ministry decides we don't need this place anymore?" she asked. "I can't support myself and Effy if I don't have a job."

He stepped closer and rested his hand on her cheek. "No one is more resourceful than you," he replied. "And no one loves that little girl more than you."

"And the three other children who haven't been adopted?" she wondered. "How do you think it'll make them feel to know I took Effy and not them? Wouldn't you be heartbroken if you were in their place?"

His hand slipped to her neck. "Yeah, I would be," he replied. "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"I want to be her mum," Hermione confessed, her fingers wrapping around his wrist to keep his hand in place. "Every child who's come through here, all I wished for them was that they could have parents. But Effy's different. I was always afraid that someone would take her away from me. I want her, Draco."

He smiled softly. "Then make her yours," he said. "The other three don't have to know. Nothing will really change, except Effy will finally have a mother."

She nodded resolutely and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Draco," she murmured before bidding him good night. She slipped into her room to find Effy lying on the bed, knees tucked up to her chest. "Hi, sweet girl," Hermione greeted her as she laid down.

Effy glanced at her with watery eyes. "Why does everyone else get to leave but me?" she asked.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not leaving," she told her, tucking a few curls behind the little girl's ear. "And Mr. Draco and Gracie aren't going anywhere either. Yeah, some of the kids leave here, but not all of them."

"Henry said no one wants me," Effy said. "Is that why no one picks me?"

She frowned. "That's not true at all," Hermione replied. "I remember when this place first opened and I brought you home from the hospital, all I could think to do was be with you. You had those big blue eyes and no teeth, but you smiled all the time. You were always so happy. I have always loved you, Effy."

The little girl sniffled and wiped her rose with the back of her sleeve. "Does that mean you want me?" she asked.

"I will always want you," Hermione replied. "Even if some other family adopted you. You're my first baby. That's a very special thing, sweetheart."

"Mimi, do you think someone will pick me someday?" Effy asked, her eyes getting heavy as sleep claimed her.

Hermione smoothed back her hair and kissed Effy's forehead. "Absolutely, I do," she murmured, as the little girl fell asleep in her bed.

Draco descended the stairs early the next morning and made his way to the kitchen to feed Grace her morning bottle. He passed Hermione's office and was startled to see her back behind her desk. "I thought you were still sleeping," he said, pausing in the doorway.

She glanced up and smiled. "I was just starting on the paperwork for Effy's adoption," she shared. "I'm taking your advice and finally doing it."

Grace fussed and he beckoned Hermione to follow him to the kitchen. "How does it work?" he wondered, handing his now almost three month old daughter to Hermione to hold while he prepared the formula. "I know you meet with the prospective parents and file paperwork to make it official, but there's got to be more to it than that."

"Sure, there's a background check and, if they pass that, there's a test to match them up with a child," she told him. "Paperwork is filed with the Ministry, and they give the final seal of approval before I can discharge a ward."

Draco frowned and handed her the bottle before taking a seat across from her. "Does that mean there's a chance you won't get Effy?" he asked, concerned that his advice might lead to upset.

"That's why I didn't tell Effy," she shared. "I never want to get these kids' hope up that they'll get a family only to have the Ministry reject it. I've known Kingsley for years, and I'm hoping a little favoritism works on my behalf. Single parents usually have a harder time adopting."

"I think it will. There's no one I would trust more to raise a child than you," he replied, getting to his feet. "Um, would it be okay if I took the morning off? There's something I need to do."

Hermione removed the now empty bottle from Grace's lips and shifted her to her shoulder. "Sure. Am I watching Gracie too?" she asked.

"If it's not a problem," he replied. She smiled and assured him she could handle one more. He left the kitchen and slipped into her office. He found a spare piece of paper and a pencil and hastily wrote a note to Harry asking him to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So she's finally gonna do it?" Harry asked happily as Draco finished telling him of their friend's adoption plans.

Draco nodded hesitantly. "The thing is, she started telling me about the actual process, and how hard it is for a single parent to adopt," he told him. "What if she can't get Effy because of that? She belongs with Hermione. Anyone who knows them can see that. I just...I worry that she's got this idea in her head, and I think it's a really great idea, but what happens if it doesn't work out?"

Harry couldn't help but agree. "Look, I'm sure once Kingsley sees her paperwork, he'll grant the adoption," he said calmly. "After all the work she's done with the orphanage, Kings would be a fool not to give her custody of Effy or any kid she decided she wanted. I'd watch out. She's pretty attached to your daughter. Grace could be next."

"Do you think you could maybe speak to him on her behalf?" Draco wondered, deciding to ignore his last comment. "No one would turn down the Boy Who Lived. I just...I think your word could make a difference."

Harry nodded. "Of course I'll help," he replied. "It's Hermione. I'll do whatever I can for her. I'm sure I can convince Ron to too."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Hermione's chances of adopting Effy had just gone up. "Do you think it would help if I wrote to the Minister?" he wondered. "I know I'm not the most upstanding citizen, but I've lived at the orphanage long enough to attest to the fact that Hermione would make a great mother."

"Couldn't hurt," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, um, the two of you have gotten pretty close, right?"

"We're the only adults in that place," Draco told him. "It's us against five kids. That bonds people pretty quickly."

Harry chuckled, knowing from experience exactly what he meant. The children had a knack for trying to overrun the orphanage. How Hermione and Mrs. Wilson had kept them all under control was beyond him. He admired Draco for jumping into the fray while raising his own child.

"What I meant was close beyond just coworkers," Harry clarified.

Blond brows furrowed, and Draco decided it was time to tell what he knew. "I know how she feels about me," he admitted. "I overheard the two of you that day Weasley interrogated me. She has feelings for me, and I know I feel something for her too. But my wife just died two months ago. I'm not ready for Hermione to be anything more than my friend."

There was a silent understanding in the nod of Harry's head. It was a long time after Ginny's first miscarriage that either of them even thought about trying again. "So, still follow Quidditch?" Harry asked, needing a distraction from depressing thoughts.

Draco smiled, glad for the change of subject. "Not really," he replied. "It hasn't quite reached the muggle world, and things have been busy since my return."

Harry nodded. "Well, listen, I have tickets for the Cannons game this weekend," he shared. "Why don't you come with me? It'll give you a break, and I'm sure Hermione will jump at the chance to have Gracie all to herself."

"She really loves my daughter," Draco said proudly.

"Yes, she does," Harry agreed. "So, let her watch the baby and come to the game. I promise, there will be no ambushes, no interrogations. Just a fun day at the pitch."

With a nod of his head, Draco promised to let him know his answer soon. It wasn't until later that night that he had a chance to talk to Hermione. Following her to her room, he felt her exhaustion as she flopped down on her bed and shut her eyes.

"Three kids all come down with stomach flu in the same day," she bemoaned. "We'll be lucky if the other two don't catch it too. Or heaven forbid Grace gets it."

He sat down on her trunk at the foot of her bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I hate changing diapers now," he complained. "She had better not catch this."

"I'll ask the healer to give her something to prevent it when he stops by tomorrow to look at the other kids," she mumbled. "What are the chances they all sleep through the night?"

Draco already heard footsteps going down the hall towards the bathroom and groaned. "Slim," he replied. "I just hope they're all better by the weekend."

Hermione lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Why? What's this weekend?" she asked suspiciously.

"I, uh, talked to Harry today," he told her.

"So, he's Harry now," she replied with a wide grin. "What about?"

Draco shrugged and got to his feet. "Guy stuff," he mumbled, moving toward the door. "I'll stay in the room with the sick kids tonight. Could be good practice for when my little one gets sick. Mind if Gracie sleeps in here with you?"

She got off the bed and met him by the door. "What's guy stuff?" she inquired. "Beer, belching, bimbos?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Quidditch," he replied. "And I wouldn't call you a bimbo. You should really have a bit more self respect."

Arms crossed over her chest, she continued to eye him. "Why were the two of you talking about me?" she asked.

"Common ground?" he suggested. When she didn't believe that, he told her about Harry's and his conversation. "I'm sorry I told him about it. I just thought he might be able to help. Are you mad?"

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco, not at all," she promised. "You're right. Having Harry's word is hugely helpful. The Minister of Magic would give Harry the sun if he asked for it. He might be exactly what I need to get Effy."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. An angry Hermione, he knew from experience, was a Hermione he feared. He smiled hesitantly and rested his hand on the doorknob. "Um, well, I'm glad you're okay with this," he replied. "I'll be back. I should check on Grace."

Hermione nodded. "Draco, thank you for talking to Harry," she said. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that the two of you are getting along. I think that makes me happier than knowing he's going to talk to Kingsley about the adoption."

He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "After everything you've done for me, this doesn't even begin to repay my debt to you," he told her with a kind smile. "I don't know that I'll ever really be able to, but I want to try. And if this is just one small way to do it, then that's what I'll do."

She looked down, hoping to hide the tears in her eyes. "You don't owe me anything, Draco," she murmured.

Crooking a finger beneath her chin, he directed it up so he could meet her eyes. "Grace and I owe you our lives," he told her. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll never forget that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ginny Potter arrived early on Saturday morning while the remaining children ate breakfast. She smiled at Draco, but said nothing as she continued into the kitchen. "So, my husband and his former enemy are spending the day together," she said, smirking as Hermione washed the dishes. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shut off the water. "Please don't give me flashbacks to my conversation with Ron," she implored. "I thought you might be more understanding."

"You've met me, right?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione said impatiently. "Look, if this is what I have to look forward to putting up with today, you can go home. I can take care of the kids by myself."

Ginny reached for her arm as the older witch passed. "No, look, I'm sorry," the redhead said. "I think it's great that Malfoy finally grew up. I respect his choice to live like a muggle and marry a muggle and reproduce with a muggle. I thought you were crazy for taking him in at first, but everyone's still alive, so I've let that one go. I just worry about what could go wrong between him and Harry. Neither of them are known for their calm demeanors."

Hermione had to admit that Ginny was right, at least when it came to Harry. But Draco was different. He was calmer, more level-headed. She had yet to see him lose his temper, and had high hopes that a real friendship could be formed between the two men.

"Don't you think this could be a good thing, though?" Hermione wondered. "At the very least, it shows how much they've grown up. Ten years ago, would you have ever expected Harry to invite Draco to join him in the Minister's Box?"

Ginny snorted. "Ten years ago, Draco would have been bragging about _his_ seats in the Minister's Box while we sat in the cheap seats," Ginny recalled. "Fine, maybe he has changed. I'll concede."

"Gee, thanks. That's so big of you," Hermione replied facetiously. Done with the dishes, she returned to the dining room with Ginny in tow. The two women sat down to eat while the children finished their breakfast and Draco excused himself to get ready for the game.

"Miss Hermione, why is Mr. Draco going away today?" Daniel, a small blond-haired boy, asked. He was the child who had bonded most with Draco, and he often became upset when he wasn't around.

Hermione smiled at him. "He'll be back," she assured him. "In fact, he promised me that he would be home for supper. I think I might even be able to talk him in to tucking you in tonight. If you want me to, that is."

Daniel nodded excitedly. "Mr. Draco! Mr. Draco!" he shouted when Draco appeared near the dining room entrance. "Miss Hermione said you can tuck me in tonight after dinner. Will you say yes?"

Draco laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm. "Fed, changed, dress," he told Hermione, kissing her cheek and handing Grace to her. Then he rounded the table and knelt down beside Daniel's chair. "You really think I would say no?" he asked, pretending he was hurt. "Here I thought this was our thing. I tuck you in, and you say 'Goodnight, Mr. Draco,' and I say 'Goodnight, Danny,' and then you giggle and tell me not to call you Danny. Did you think I would forget or that I wouldn't want to do that anymore?"

The little boy shrugged and smiled, clearly amused by Draco's act. "You made a new friend," he replied, mimicking Draco's guilt trip. "I thought you might be too busy for me now."

Ruffling his hair, Draco said, "I could never be too busy for you."

"Harry won't be nearly as understanding," Ginny warned him. "If you're late, I wouldn't put it past him to be upset that you're too busy for him."

Rising to his full height, Draco rolled his eyes. "What a baby," he muttered. He took the empty chair beside Hermione and smoothed down Grace's fine blonde hair. "So, um, I have that coin you gave me. The one we can communicate through. If you need me, use that. I'll come right home."

"Just have fun, Draco," Hermione told him. "Enjoy yourself. Take a break. Ginny and I can handle everything here."

"You're sure?" he asked worried.

Hermione offered him a small smile. "Yes," she replied. "Gracie will be just fine. Try not to worry. I know you will, but at least try not to."

"And bring me back a souvenir," Ginny added, grinning humorously. "What? Harry always forgets," she added when Draco furrowed his brows.

"I'll be home early," he promised, kissing Hermione's cheek once more before leaving.

Ginny grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "The two of you seem-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Hermione warned before turning her attention to the kids still seated at the table. "Time to get dressed and brush your teeth. Everyone upstairs."

When they were alone, Hermione waved her wand and moved the breakfast dishes to the kitchen. After handing Grace to Ginny, she went to the kitchen to start cleaning up. "What do you think they talk about?" Ginny wondered, walking behind her.

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows," she muttered. "You have brothers. Shouldn't you know what boys talk about?"

"Well, Bill talked about school, Charlie about dragons. Percy was more concerned with tattling when one of us broke the rules. The twins didn't talk so much as pull pranks or spout off their quippy little one-liners. And then there's Ron. He only talked about Quidditch," Ginny recalled. "The only thing Harry and Malfoy really have in common are you and Quidditch."

"Yeah, Draco said the same thing the other night," Hermione recalled. "It would be great if they found something, _anything_, else to talk about."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's not such a bad thing," she suggested. "You like Malfoy, Malfoy's now hanging out with one of your best friends, and Harry's very good at talking you up. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy's expressing his undying love for you after today."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He just lost his wife," she reminded her friend. "The last thing on his mind right now is how much he loves me. Besides, we're friends, and happy being just friends."

Ginny couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips. "You know no one believes that," she said. "Even Gracie here doesn't believe that. She knows you want to be her with daddy. Don't you, Gracie?"

A smile crested on her lips as she watched her friend play with Draco's daughter. "Have the two of you started trying again?" Hermione asked.

The redhead shrugged as she bounced Grace in her lap. "We've talked about it. We tried it once," she mumbled. "I don't know. Maybe we're not meant to have kids."

Hermione took a seat near her and rested a hand on her knee. "You'll make a great mother," she assured her. "When the time comes and you get your baby, you and Harry will be the best parents."

Ginny whispered a thank you and looked down at Grace. "I really want one just like her," she shared. "I've always wanted a girl. Growing up with six brothers, that's all I ever thought about. I wanted a sister and a daughter. You're the closest I ever got to a sister, and maybe one day I'll have a daughter too."

"Maybe I will too," Hermione replied, telling her about her intentions to adopt Effy.

Ginny smiled. "You really should have done that four years ago," she stated. "That girl has been yours since the day you brought her here. For a lot of these kids, you're the only mother they've ever known."

"I really have Draco to thank for getting the ball rolling," Hermione said. "If it hadn't been for him, I don't know that I ever would have started the process to adopt her."

"He sounds like a good friend," Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, he is."


	14. Chapter 14

I have a new favorite baby animal - the dwarf mongoose. It's coming dangerously close to my love of sloths. Has anyone youtubed baby sloth bath time? They hang them on a rack to drip dry, and it's the cutest thing you'll ever see! Unless you have kids, and then maybe it's the second cutest.

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry and Draco sat across from Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister of Magic reviewed a file folder containing Effy's adoption paperwork. Both men waited impatiently as the seconds ticked by until the folder was finally shut. "So?" Harry asked optimistically. "Is it approved?"

Dark eyebrows rose and a humorous, tight-lipped grin settled on the older man's face. "It's unconventional," he mused. "Hermione knows that, I'm sure. I'm sure she knows better than anyone how difficult it is to adopt a child in general."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Draco wondered, decidedly less enthusiastic about Hermione's chances.

Kingsley shrugged, clearly enjoying toying with the two young men. "Mr. Malfoy, Harry tells me you've been living in the orphanage these past few months. Anything I should know?" he inquired.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Like what?" he wondered. "You want me to tell you she beats the kids? Sends them to bed after starving them for the whole day? Or that they're locked up in rooms with no heat or lights when they're bad?"

Harry eyed his friend warily. "You have a disturbing mind," he commented.

The blond scowled and returned his attention to the Minister. "We both know, hell _anyone_ who's met her knows, that Hermione deserves any kid she chooses," he stated adamantly. "She's raised Effy since she was a baby. She's clothed her, fed her, taken care of her when she's sick. She's the reason Effy has a roof over her head. She's the reason all of those children have roofs over their heads, whether they live at the orphanage or have been adopted."

"Hermione's adoption rates have been high as of late," Kingsley agreed. Draco breathed a sigh of relief that things might finally be going her way. "Of course, there are so few children there now. If this little girl is adopted, that's less funding for the orphanage. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what does she intend to do if she has no children left?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a concerned look. Neither man had ever discussed such a plan with Hermione, and so were completely stumped. Draco took a moment to think over the question, then smirked. "She's the smartest person to ever graduate Hogwarts. I'm confident there are at least ten businesses that would hire her," he replied. "I'm sure the Ministry could use her."

Kingsley grinned and nodded. "Excellent point, Mr. Malfoy," he agreed with a good-natured chuckle. "And I'm sure the Ministry could find a place for you as well, should the need arise."

Draco shrugged noncommittally. "Sure, maybe," he said. "But I have no doubt that the orphanage will remain open."

"I take it you saw the newspaper today?" the Minister inquired. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Draco shook his head. From the drawer of his desk, the older man pulled out the day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and passed it across the desk to the two men. "It seems your mother has bestowed a very generous endowment to the orphanage."

He read the article, written by Rita Skeeter, that confirmed a very sizable donation to be made to the Diagon Alley Orphanage. Angry, he balled up the paper and tossed it aside. "Excuse me," he muttered. Getting to his feet, he left the office. Harry retrieved the newspaper from the floor and skimmed the article.

"Well, that explains that," Harry concluded.

Kingsley frowned. "I'm not sure I follow."

"They disowned him," Harry explained. "Then he went to her to ask about donating to the orphanage, and she refused. Now she's issuing public statements about money and how nice it is to be back in Draco's life. He shouldn't have had to find out about this from Rita Skeeter."

"Or me," Kingsley added guiltily.

Harry nodded. "I'll go see if I can find him," he said. "I doubt he's left."

And Draco hadn't gone far. Without a wand, he was unable to Apparate and the orphanage was too far of a walk. Instead, he took to pacing in the hallway outside of the Minister's office. "Do you think she knew?" he asked, spotting Harry. "Hermione. Do you think she knew about my mother's money and chose to keep it from me?"

Shaking his head, Harry approached his upset friend. "No, I don't think she would have kept that from you," he assured him. "Hermione cares about you too much to do anything that might hurt you."

"So, then my mother is a liar," he concluded. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Maybe...now isn't the time to dwell on this," Harry suggested. "Let's just be here for Hermione. Help her get Effy first. Then go home and talk to her about it. She probably found out about this the same way you did."

Draco nodded and followed him back to the Minister's office. He sat down and apologized for his outburst, but Kingsley was quick to forgive. "So, um, Hermione," Draco said, hoping to get back on track. "What do you think the likelihood is that you'll approve the adoption?"

Hermione was seated on the living room floor while she read to the kids. Draco shut the front door as quietly as he could, hoping to escape to the attic undetected. He was quickly spotted though by a bored Daniel who immediately called out his name. Chagrined that he had been caught, Draco turned and smiled at the small group.

"Hey, how was lunch with Harry?" Hermione inquired as she closed the book and set it aside.

"Um, good," he replied nervously. He hadn't told her about their meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, but there was much they needed to discuss. "Ya know, it's strange. I'm still hungry. Think you could give me a hand in the kitchen?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. "Very smooth," she muttered as she passed him. "Gracie's asleep, by the way. She's in her bassinet in my office."

"Thanks," he said, following her to the kitchen.

She opened the icebox and removed a few items to make a sandwich. "So, what's this really about?" she wondered. "Or are you really just hungry?"

"I saw that my mother made a donation," he said, watching her to gauge her reaction.

She turned to stare at him, confusion evident in her brown eyes. "When did that happen?" she wondered. "And why did no one tell me?"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't known. She hadn't hidden it from him. "You reckon it's true?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I certainly hope so," she replied. "We could really use the money. Susan Bones, she was in school with us, wrote that a little boy had just lost his parents in a fire. He'll be coming here next week once he's released from hospital. I'm not sure how severe his injuries are or what it'll cost to care for him. Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"It's tough to say," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "In the article, she was quoted saying that she's glad this has given us an opportunity to mend our relationship. She hasn't spoken to me since we had lunch that one time. But it's Skeeter who wrote it. Maybe it's all false."

A bit defeated, Hermione merely nodded. "Yeah, probably," she agreed, handing the plate to him. "I should get back out there to check on the kids. Daniel was hoping you'd help him with his reading when you got home."

He reached for her arm as she passed him. "Wait, there's something else," he said. "Harry and I talked to the Minister today. It's not 'official' but he signed off on the adoption. You're Effy's mum."


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Friday! Most of my family has today off, and they kinda keep rubbing it in my face. Because they're evil.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Really?" she asked breathlessly. Draco smiled and nodded his head. Squealing in delight, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist, effectively lifting her off her feet. "Oh, Draco, thank you so much."

"The two of you deserve one another," he replied. "Talking to Shacklebolt was the least I could do. Plus, it was mostly Harry who convinced him. I just became surly and hostile."

Hermione chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less," she replied. He set her back down on her feet, but they continued to hold one another.

Nothing could diminish the joy the pair of friends felt.

Until he kissed her.

Hermione had been hoping it would happen, but she hadn't expected that it ever would. When she pulled away and he opened his eyes wide in shock, he let her go, mumbled something about Gracie, and left the kitchen in a hurry. She stood still, the tips of her fingers gently touching her lips. He'd kissed her. Kissed her and run away, sure, but _he_ had kissed _her_.

Concerned as she was for Draco, Hermione couldn't fight the feeling of pure delight as she returned to the children. "You look happy, Mimi," Effy commented, climbing into her lap when Hermione sat down again.

"I am happy, bug," she replied with a smile.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Mr. Draco told me a secret, but I'm not allowed to say anything," she told them. The three children groaned and pestered her to share. "How about we finish our book instead?"

Krissy shook her head. "Mr. Harry's here," she announced without ever glancing toward the door.

All eyes turned toward the entryway and Harry smiled at them. "It's creepy that she can do that," he stated.

"I used to do the same thing," Hermione told him, smiling at Krissy. "It's young magic at work. Your family probably just convinced you that you'd gone crazy when you did it."

Harry shrugged. "Probably true," he agreed. "Is Draco around?"

"He went upstairs," Daniel informed him.

"The two of you talk?" Harry inquired.

Hermione moved Effy off of her lap and got to her feet. Taking Harry by the arm, she dragged him away from prying ears. "He kissed me," she told him. "He told me about Effy, and then he kissed me and ran away."

Harry laughed, though he knew he shouldn't. "Sorry, I didn't see that coming," he explained. "I thought you might have to slip a love potion in his pumpkin juice. The running away bit is pretty funny. You've got to admit to that."

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just go up and talk to him. See if he's alright," she instructed. He nodded and turned away. "And Harry? Thank you for what you did. Getting Effy...I just can't tell you how grateful I am to have had your help."

He doubled back and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you," he replied before going upstairs. Arriving at the attic, he knocked softly on the closed door and waited for Draco to let him in. He heard Gracie's soft cry then the click of the lock before the door opened. "So, I heard you kissed Mione."

Draco glared at him before settling his daughter down in the cradle. "Apparently the walls can talk," he muttered.

"No, but Hermione can," Harry replied. "I think she's worried about you."

Draco snorted. "You mean she thinks I'm a nutter," he said.

But his friend shook his head. "Hermione's better than that," he stated. "You're not beating yourself up over this, are you? Because you know that's what she's concerned about."

Sighing, Draco took a seat on the edge of his bed and looked at Harry. "Put yourself in my shoes," he said. "You have no family aside from a newborn and your wife is gone. Then suddenly, you're taken in. Given a place to live and work, and you love it. And then there's this girl. This girl you spent years hating, but you find out that she's incredible. You love spending time with her. You look for reasons to talk to her and be around her. Then you realize you've got feelings for her. More than the friendship kind. So you kiss her, and then you feel guilty about it because you remember the wife you just lost. The woman you love, the woman you never thought you'd stop loving. But you want to be with someone else. How would you feel?"

Harry pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. "I'd probably feel the same way as you," he admitted. "Hermione is a wonderful person, and I think you're lucky to have her as a friend. I think it's okay though that you have feelings for her. It's not a betrayal of Anna's memory. She'll be a part of your life forever, even if you didn't have Gracie. But I think, when you're ready, it's okay to move on. You won't forget her."

Draco nodded. Harry was right. He knew Harry was right. "So, you don't think I'm disgracing Anna's memory if I have feelings for Hermione?" he asked.

"It seems healthy to me," Harry replied. "It's like you've said - the two of you are all the other one has here. It's natural that some kind of feeling would develop. And I think it's okay that you like her."

"Um, do you think you're busy tomorrow night?" Draco asked tentatively. Grinning, Harry shook his head. "I just, uh, I was thinking that I'd like to take her out to celebrate the adoption."

"And you want Ginny and me to watch the kids," Harry said. "Grace and Effy too? It's as much of a celebration for Effy as it is for Hermione."

Rolling his eyes, Draco replied, "Yeah, if Hermione ever tells her."

Harry shrugged. "She just feels bad for Dan and Krissy," he said. "I do too. Being an orphan, especially at that age, it's hard to accept that no one wants you. And it's even harder to be around someone with parents when you don't have any."

"I don't know. I think the kids here are lucky," Draco decided. "Hermione may not be able to adopt them all herself, but she's been their parent since the day they came here. Hell, half the time she's Gracie's parent. She's helped me raise her since we showed up on the doorstep. She's taught me what I know about being a parent. The only thing different about Effy is that now it's legal."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you should tell her that," he replied as she neared his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Aren't there other, more fascinating topics to discuss than me?" Hermione wondered as she entered his room with a half-full laundry basket. "I need your dirty."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I bet you do," he muttered.

Her free hand slapped the back of his head. "Stop working blue," she chastised. "Draco knows I'm talking about his clothes."

His smile grew. "So you want him to take off his clothes now, eh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, handed over a small pile of laundry, and turned to Harry. "Get out," he said as politely as he could.

"So, the two of you can-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Hermione interrupted sternly.

Harry held up his hands in surrender and smiled. "I'll just be downstairs with the rugrats," he told them before leaving.

Hermione set the basket down on the bed and turned to Draco. "So, what is it you're supposed to tell me?" she wondered. "Effy's adoption wasn't a joke, right? Please tell me that isn't a joke."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "It wasn't a joke," he assured her, smiling when she breathed a sigh of relief. "We were talking about you and what a wonderful mother you've been to the kids here. I was just singing your praises, and wondering if he would play nanny tomorrow night so we could celebrate."

"You...you and me?" she clarified.

"We could bring Effy," he suggested. "I assume you're planning to tell her she has a mummy now. Or it could just be us. It's up to you."

"Harry said he would watch the kids?" she asked, receiving a nod in return. "Two more won't kill him."

* * *

It was later that evening as Hermione dried the dishes from dinner when Effy paid her a visit. "Mimi, I'm sad," the little girl stated, taking a seat at the table.

Putting away the last of the plates, Hermione frowned and sat down beside her. "Why's that, baby?" she wondered.

Effy sighed dramatically. "Because you said you had big news, but you won't tell me what it is," she explained. "And that's why I'm sad. Do you really want me to be sad, Mimi?"

Chuckling, Hermione beckoned her and pulled Effy onto her lap. "You, my precious girl, have a knack for making me feel guilty," she stated. "There is something I have to tell you, but I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about it. This has to be a special Effy/Mimi kind of secret. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Effy replied with a vigorous nod of her head.

"Okay," Hermione said, fighting back a smile. "You've been adopted."

The little girl's face fell. "So, I...I have to leave you?" she asked, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you still get to live here," she explained, "because I'm the one who adopted you. I'm going to be your mum, sweetheart. That is, if you want me to be."

Any sorrow Effy felt had vanished with those words. Her wish had finally come true. Not only did she have a mother, but she got the mother she wished for for so long. Her little arms wrapped around her new mother's neck. "You're really my mummy?" she asked. "Like really _really_?"

Hermione chuckled, taking on some of the child's enthusiasm. "I really _really_ am," she confirmed.

"Is Mr. Draco my daddy?" she inquired. "Because you're the mummy and he's the daddy here. We all think so."

She thought back to the kiss they had shared earlier that day. Excited as she was by it, Draco was in no place to begin a relationship anytime soon. "No, it doesn't work like that," Hermione replied. "Unless you'd rather he adopt you than me."

Effy shook her head furiously and tightened her hold on Hermione's neck. "No, I want you," she declared. Then she pulled back and smiled. "But you can marry Mr. Draco if you want to," she added with a devious smirk.

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione replied, "We'll see."

Letting go of her neck, Effy turned and settled on Hermione's lap. Her mind raced with questions, and Hermione tried to answer them all for her.

Can I call you Mummy?

Yes.

Are we really still going to live here?

Yes.

Can we tell the other kids now?

No.

Why not?

Hermione sighed.

"Do you remember how you've felt whenever one of the other kids was adopted?" she asked, and received a nod from Effy. "It's sort of like that. We have to be respectful of their feelings because this might make them feel like you did."

Effy leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder. "Why did you pick me then?" she wondered.

Grinning, she tightened her embrace on the little girl she could now call her daughter. "Because you and I have belonged to each other since I brought you home," Hermione explained. "There has been no other baby that's come through here that I've loved as much as you. Don't get me wrong, I've loved all the kids here, but none of them are you. That's why I picked you."

"What if you get another baby like me? Would you adopt that one too?" Effy asked.

"No, I think one of you is more than I can handle," Hermione teased.

The kitchen door opened and Draco entered. "Told her then?" he asked, having overheard the tail end of their conversation.

Hermione nodded. "Need a hand?" she asked as Draco struggled to retrieve a pre-made bottle from the refrigerator while Grace squirmed in his arm. She moved Effy from her lap and took Grace from him while he warmed up the baby's bottle.

"Mimi, did you hold me like that when I was little?" Effy asked.

"All the time," she replied, calming the baby in her arms. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "And speaking of time, you need to get up to bed. Jammies on, teeth brushed, hair combed. I'll be up to tuck you in in a bit. Make sure Krissy is ready for bed too please."

Effy left the room without another word. Draco took Grace from Hermione and claimed the seat previously occupied by the little girl. "So, how'd she take it?" he asked.

Hermione returned to her task of drying and putting away the pots. "She's thrilled," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, until she saw you with Gracie," Draco pointed out. "She's a territorial little thing, isn't she?"

Concerned by his comments, she turned to face him. "You don't think it really bothers her, do you?" she asked. "She's seen me with other kids, babies even, and I've never seen her get upset."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe it's because she knows Gracie isn't going anywhere," he suggested. "These kids come and go, and I know you care about them, but it isn't the same. You pay an awful lot of attention to Grace. Attention I'm sure Effy wishes was still hers."

Sighing, she leaned back against the counter and whispered, "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

I got a review last night for a story I wrote like two years ago that started with "it's stupid stupid stupid". So, I went back and read it. Three stupids seems like overkill. One would have sufficed.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Hermione said, worried as she tried to calm her newest charge, James. Just two years old, his parents had been killed in a house fire. Somehow the child had managed to escape with only minor burns on his legs. "I don't feel right leaving him."

Draco's heart broke as the little boy cried for his mother whom he would never see again. His own daughter would never grieve for her mother like James did. He rubbed James's back as he cried, hoping it might do something to relax him. "Maybe you're right," he agreed.

James moved in her arms and reached out to Draco who quickly took hold of him. "I'll let Harry know we don't need him tonight," she said tiredly.

"Wait," he stopped her. "Maybe a little extra help wouldn't be such a bad thing. Besides, maybe James will tire himself out and we can still grab a quick dinner."

Nodding, she left the room to check on her other charges. Entering the girls' room, she sat down at the foot of Krissy's bed and leaned back. "Miss Hermione," Krissy said, climbing onto the bed beside her, "the new boy is too loud."

Hermione wrapped an arm around her as the little girl laid her head on her shoulder. "You were loud like that too," she pointed out. "In fact, you were the same age as James when you came here. Mrs. Wilson and I would sit up all night with you while you cried."

"Oh," the little girl said softly. "Did you hate me for it?"

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "I have yet to hate any one of my kids," she declared. "I've loved every single child who's lived here."

Krissy sighed. "Why does he ask for his mummy?" she wondered. "Does he still have one?"

Hermione glanced up to where Effy sat behind her, playing with a few curls that had sprung loose from her ponytail. "Not anymore," she said sadly.

"Did she go to the same place as my mummy?" Effy asked.

"Yeah, baby, she did," Hermione replied. "My mummy's there too, you know."

Krissy lifted her head. "Do all mummies go there?" she wondered. "Gracie's mummy is there too, right?"

"I think daddies can go there too, sweetheart," Hermione informed her.

Nodding, Krissy placed her head back down on Hermione's shoulder. "I feel bad for James, Miss Mione," she decided. "It's sad that he doesn't have a mummy and a daddy anymore. Not like the rest of us."

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her head. Effy had told her that the kids in the house saw her and Draco as their parents. "Give him some time," she advised. "He'll be the little brother neither of you ever wanted in no time."

The girls were giggling when Draco knocked on the door. "Harry and Ginny are here," he announced. Hermione sat up, ready to greet them. "Harry took James from me and won't give him back. The crazy thing is he calmed down the second Harry held him."

"He's got the magic touch," Hermione replied. "I'll go get ready for dinner."

Draco led the girls downstairs to wait for Hermione. "So, the two of you are definitely going out tonight?" Ginny asked as she cradled a sleepy Grace in her arms.

He nodded in reply. "He's certainly got a way with kids, doesn't he," Draco commented as he watched Harry comfort James.

Ginny frowned. "He wants one so badly," she confided. "I do too. Don't get me wrong. But after two miscarriages, I sometimes think he sees this place as his only chance to have one."

"Have you considered adoption?" Draco wondered.

"Is this a sales pitch?" she retorted. Smiling, Draco shook his head as Effy came over to sit on his lap. "Honestly, I haven't, but I think Harry has. Might want to count your kids before we leave."

Hermione returned, dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a red sweater. She held her shoes in one hand and Daniel with the other. "He's not feeling well," she reported. "Bit of a fever and he said his throat is sore."

Going to her side, Draco took the little boy from her and held him close. "Do we have any Pepper-Up?" he asked. Hermione nodded, telling him to look in the bathroom. "Come on, buddy. I'll let you hang out in my room. It'll be quieter there."

"You can put Gracie down in my room," Hermione told Ginny.

"Don't worry," Harry said, his voice soft as James slept in his arms. "We have everything under control. Two of them are already asleep with a third probably on his way. We'll get the girls to bed on time. Just go enjoy some alone time with Draco. The two of you deserve it."

Hermione nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced that they should leave. Draco returned minutes later, said goodnight to Effy and Krissy, and led Hermione outside. "Should we really be doing this?" he wondered.

They hadn't moved from the front porch. "I don't know," she replied. "The girls are okay, and James seemed to be alright with Harry. It's just Daniel I'm worried about."

Draco nodded in agreement. The little boy had asked him to stay, and Draco had almost given in. "I promised him we wouldn't be out too late," he told her, avoiding any mention of the rest of their brief conversation.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I want to do this," she explained. "It's just been a long time since I've left the kids like this."

"How long?" he asked, escorting her from the porch.

"Never," she replied as they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

"Never?"

Hermione nodded. "Never," she confirmed. "Before I lived there, Charlotte was always around when I wasn't. But I never left the kids with anyone else. Harry and Ginny visited a lot, and would help out when I asked. They've never taken the kids on by themselves though."

"When was the last time you went on a date?" he wondered.

She thought long and hard. "I think Ron was the last person I dated," she decided. "It's been awhile."

Draco held open the door for her and let her pass before entering. "Do you think you'd ever want to get married?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure I see the point," she told him. "I've got Effy. I've got a house and a job that I love. Let's face it - I've had zero luck in the dating department. Maybe marriage isn't in the cards for me. I like my life just as it is."

They stepped up to the hostess's podium and gave Draco's name. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the young girl said, scanning her list of reservations. "Will you be joining your parents tonight?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"My...my parents?" Draco asked.

Oblivious to his panic, the hostess nodded and smiled. "We can go somewhere else," Hermione said quietly.

Draco shook his head and squared his shoulders. "No, there are a few things I'd like to say to them," he decided. The hostess suddenly looked nervous, but led them to their table. Just a few places down sat his parents.

Hermione held his arm tightly. "Please don't do this," she pleaded. "Let's just sit down and have a nice meal together."

But he shook her loose and passed their table to visit his parents. "Well, long time no see," he said, standing beside their table. "Funny coincidence, isn't it, us winding up at the same restaurant? Did the money get lost in the post, Mother? You know, the money you told the papers you were donating to the orphanage."

"This is neither the time nor the place, Draco," Lucius Malfoy warned, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the other diners.

"When else will we have this opportunity to talk if not now?" Draco wondered. "I've been back for months. Granted I've been busy, and maybe I'm partially to blame, but I haven't exactly heard from you, _Father_."

Draco was familiar with the look of contempt on Lucius's face. "What did you expect? Running away to live like a filthy muggle," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "This family has been shamed enough. Distancing ourselves from you was the only logical solution."

The younger man shook his head. "The only logical solution would have been to support me," he stated. "Instead you turned your back on me. Maybe that's for the best. I would hate to think that someone so vile as you could have been a part of my child's life. Why am I not surprised that you haven't changed one bit?"

He turned and walked back to Hermione, apologizing for his behavior. "I think perhaps we should leave," she replied. "People are staring."

Nodding, he took her hand and began to leave. Then he heard his father's voice. "Filthy mudblood," Lucius had muttered just loud enough for his son to hear.

Dropping her hand, Draco turned and marched back to the table. Grabbing his father's collar, he yanked him to his feet and let his fist fly. The punch connected with the older man's nose. He dropped him back into his seat, nose bleeding heavily, and glared. "Never talk about her that way again," he warned, his voice low and menacing.

Hermione grabbed his hand and escorted him from the restaurant. "That wasn't necessary," she told him.

"Did you hear what he called you?" Draco asked incensed.

"Yes, I heard, and if I'm not mistaken you used to call me the same thing," she replied calmly. "It doesn't bother me. Don't let it bother you. You can't go around hitting people in public. I appreciate you defending me, but sometimes it's better to just let things go."

He took a step forward and rested his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry for being an idiot," he told her. "I just...I hate myself for the way I treated you when we were kids. And I hate the idea of my daughter growing up in a world where people so casually throw around such disparaging, ugly words."

"It's like that anywhere you go," she pointed out. "You just have to learn to ignore it, or else you'll get arrested for assault."

"Do you think he'd press charges?" Draco wondered.

Hermione shrugged and began to walk in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. "Hard to say," she replied. "He might be mad that you hit him in public. In fact, he's probably really mad about that. Blood is hard to get out of a white shirt. On the other hand, he might want nothing to do with you since you've shamed the Malfoy family so horribly. Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

In no time at all, he caught up with her. "Will you take care of Gracie when I'm thrown in prison?" he asked.

Pulling open the door, she gestured for him to enter, then followed. "I will," she promised. "But I make no promises about giving her back upon your release."

They found an open table and sat down. "I'm really sorry. This isn't how I pictured tonight happening," he said.

"What was it you had in mind?" she wondered, perusing the menu.

Toying with the magically lit candle, he replied uncertainly. "I thought it would be us, someplace quiet. I wouldn't punch anyone. I wouldn't embarrass you."

"I wasn't embarrassed," she told him. "I was concerned for you. You know employers often frown on their employees having a criminal record."

Draco laughed. "So, am I fired?" he asked.

They ordered dinner and drinks, and waited for Tom, the bartender to walk away. "We'll see," she replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "And don't try to pout. It doesn't work when Effy does it, and she's far and away more adorable than you."

At that, he pouted. "You don't think I'm adorable?" he asked.

"You're just not as cute as a four year old," she answered. Their meals came and they quickly tucked in. "So, you asked me before about wanting to get married. I think it's only fair you answer it too."

"I was married," he reminded her. She shot him a look that let him know that wasn't her question. He sighed and used his fork to play with the peas on his plate. "I don't know. I'm a twenty-two year old widower with a baby. Who would even consider dating me? Maybe what you said before is right - I have my kid, a job, a place to live. I don't need to get married to be happy."

Hermione nodded, hoping her true feelings didn't show. He knew how she felt about him, and though she had meant what she said about marriage, she had hoped that he might try to change her mind. "So, you and I will be two old maids who raise orphans," she said. "It'll be like a Dickens novel."

"You'd never get back together with Weasley?" he asked.

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione shook her head. "Things with him were never right," she replied. "I doubt four years has changed anything. You saw how he flew off the handle because I gave you a job. Could you imagine spending the rest of your life with someone like that?"

"Anna was always very calm, very rational," he shared. "She liked to talk everything out before coming to a conclusion. I think marrying me was the most spontaneous thing she ever did. Merlin, was that a big mistake on her part."

Hermione reached across the table and covered his hand with her own. "You know that isn't true," she said softly. "Sure, I've only heard one side of your relationship, but I'm sure she loved you just as much as you love her."

Draco nodded and frowned, then attempted to smile. "We're not supposed to be discussing this," he told her. "We're celebrating."

They finished their meal and drinks, and Draco paid the tab. Back outside, they quietly walked toward the orphanage. It wasn't until they stood on the porch that Hermione broke the tense silence. "Do you regret kissing me?" she asked. Stunned, all he could do was shake his head. "Okay, good."

He cleared his throat, and seconds later he found his voice. "Do...do you?" he wondered.

"No," she replied hesitantly. "I just...I don't know. I thought you might regret it."

"Why?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

Hermione shrugged. "Because I'm not Anna," she murmured.

His hand caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to be," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.


	19. Chapter 19

I started working on the epilogue today! There's one more chapter after this, then the epilogue. I have an idea for another story, but I'm kind of on the fence about writing it. We'll see!

* * *

Chapter 19

"He doesn't want me to be Anna," Hermione stated. "What does that mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she held a sleeping James in her arms. "You're still alive," she pointed out. "Maybe that's what it means. You're here and she's not."

Appalled by her friend's answer, Hermione dropped the brush she'd been holding. "Ginny," she scolded softly. "That's a horrible thing to say. She didn't _choose_ to die."

"I didn't say she did," the redhead clarified. "I'm saying that he's starting to care for the you the same way he did her. He doesn't want to lose you too."

Picking up the brush and setting it down on the dresser, Hermione moved to her bed and sat down. "And here I thought he didn't want me like he wanted her," she said.

Smiling, Ginny shook her head. "I think it scares him how much he wants you," she replied. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not the way you look at a coworker or someone you just consider a good friend. It's the way you look at someone you love."

A soft blush tinted Hermione's cheeks. They had discussed Draco long enough since she returned from their night out. "How did it go around here?" she asked, deciding it was time for a new subject.

Ginny shrugged. "Things went well enough," she replied. "Daniel stayed up in Draco's room. The girls were no trouble. Krissy seems to have stopped biting people. Grace slept most of the night. And this little guy," she looked down at James and smiled, "has fallen in love with my husband."

"Would you ever consider adopting?" Hermione wondered.

"It's funny - Draco asked me the very same thing," Ginny mused. "It's scary how similarly the two of you think."

Hermione smirked. "Answer the question."

Sighing, Ginny looked down at the sleeping toddler. "Until tonight, no, I hadn't," she said. "Seeing Harry with the kids changed my mind though. I've never seen him so happy as he was tonight."

"It makes sense that he bonded with them," Hermione replied. "After all, Harry's an orphan too. He knows what it's like to not have parents."

"They have you and Draco," Ginny stated. "The two of you are better parents to these kids than the Dursleys ever were to Harry. They love you. Krissy told me she never wants to be adopted because it would mean leaving the two of you. By the way, she knows about Effy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not at all surprised that Effy had let their secret slip. "How'd she take it?" she wondered.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't think it bothers her," she replied. "It's not like it changes anything really. You don't love her and Daniel and James any less because Effy's now yours. She knows that, she gets that. I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

Hermione nodded, hoping her friend was right. Nothing had changed, and nothing would change. But feelings and emotions could quickly shift. Try as she might to be impartial, the children had often accused her of favoring Effy over them. "So, you don't think I made a mistake adopting her?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Effy's different," she replied. "She was your first. I know you, Hermione. You love her just as much as you've loved every other kid who's come through here. You're not playing favorites by becoming her mum."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "It doesn't stop me from feeling sad for them though."

* * *

Draco quietly moved around his room as Daniel slept in his bed and Harry peppered him with questions. He had just placed his daughter in her cradle when Daniel stirred. Grabbing Harry buy the sleeve of his shirt, he dragged him out to the stairwell. "Enough with the questions," he whispered harshly. "I'm giving you one. Use it wisely. I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed."

Harry grinned triumphantly. "What happened tonight?" he inquired.

He groaned. "How did I not see that coming?" Draco asked himself. "Fine. In a nutshell - I took her to a restaurant, I assaulted Lucius, we went to The Leaky Cauldron, we talked, I kissed her on the porch, and now I'm standing here talking to you. The end."

"Well, that explains the blood on your sleeve," Harry replied. Draco glanced down and groaned. "Lucky for you, Hermione is a whiz at stain removal. So, you kissed her again, eh? Twice in two days. Think you two will go out again?"

"What part of _one_ question do you not understand?" Draco wondered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just answer the last one," he replied.

"No, I don't think we will," Draco answered, leaning against the wall. Harry was shocked. The pair had entered the house holding hands and wearing smiles. It seemed to all that the night had been a success. "I got in a fight and then took her to a pub. That's not exactly my idea of a good evening."

"But you had fun," Harry pointed out. "That's what makes it a good evening. It doesn't matter where you took her."

Draco shrugged. "We talked about Anna," he said ruefully. "If Hermione thought I had no interest in her before, I think that pretty much solidified it."

Dark brows furrowed. "Wait, I thought you liked her," Harry replied, confused.

"I do," the blond responded. "That's not what I meant. I'm just concerned that Hermione might think all that talk was me trying to push her away. And it wasn't. She asked me about marriage, and that led to a lengthy discussion about Anna."

"So, she brought it up?" Harry asked. "It's not your fault if she brought it up. Hermione understands. You were in love. You were married. She's not going to ask you to forget all of that just because she's in the picture now. There's no way you could forget the life you had before you came here."

Draco nodded and stared at the blood on his sleeve. "I never would have hit my father for using the word mudblood before," he conceded. "Merlin, it felt good. It felt really good."

Harry laughed along with him. "Can't say slugging your father never crossed my mind," he agreed.

"Quiet, the both of you," Hermione scolded, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "There are children sleeping."

"And you yelling at us is benefiting them how?" Harry wondered. He was sure he heard her growl, and so turned to Draco to say goodnight. He descended the stairs and stopped beside her, kissing her cheek. "You still love me. Just remember that. I'm your favorite."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "George is my favorite," she told him. "You're tied for fifth though. Ginny just put James to bed, and she'd like to leave."

She brushed past him and made her way up the stairs. "Wait, fifth?" he asked.

"Good night, Harry," she said without bothering to turn around. "You okay?" she asked when she reached Draco.

He shrugged and glanced down at his hand. "My knuckles hurt a bit," he conceded, then smiled. "So, um, you had a good time tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "I really did."

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "So then you maybe want to do this again some other time?" he asked. "I can't promise I won't hit anyone, but I'll make a valiant effort to try."

Standing on the tips of her toes, Hermione pressed her lips to his cheek. "Even if you did hit someone, I'd still go," she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Friday! I started working on two new stories today, in addition to the one that I'm trying to finish up. Stay tuned for new stuff!

* * *

Chapter 20

It was late at night, the house was quiet, and Hermione had a stack of paperwork that she needed to get through before the week ended. Draco came in with two mugs and handed one to her before sitting down beside her. "What are you working on?" he asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

Hermione grinned and handed him a folder. "Looks like James won't be here much longer," she said happily as he read Harry and Ginny's adoption form.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Merlin, I can't think of a better match. It's crazy how he cried all day long and the second Harry held him, it was like he was home."

"Harry and Ginny seemed pretty happy too," she agreed.

Draco nodded and sat back. He laughed softly, regaining Hermione's attention. "Are you ever surprised by the way your life has turned out?" he wondered. "I'm poor, widowed, a father, and the best friend I have in the whole world is a muggleborn. And not one bit of it bothers me."

"I believe they call that growth," Hermione remarked, putting aside her papers. "I used to think I'd work for the Ministry, crusading for the rights of the house elves. One day, about a week after the war ended, I was at St. Mungo's having an injury looked at. A couple of the healers were talking about the influx of children who'd been orphaned, and how they had no room for them. Suddenly, house elves seemed a bit less important. I started looking for a place to open an orphanage the next day."

"I'm glad you did," he told her. "I really have no idea where I would have gone if I hadn't read about you in the paper. It scares me to think about what could have happened if you weren't here."

"What made you decide to stay?" she asked. "In the beginning, you planned to be here for a week or a two. Gracie's six months old now, and you're still here."

Draco smiled. "Want me gone that badly?" he wondered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you chucked me out and kept Grace for yourself. Can't say I blame you. She is the quieter Malfoy."

"And cuter," Hermione added. "Believe me, there was a time I would have gladly thrown you out of here. Thankfully, for you, you've stopped leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor."

"Is that your only complaint?" he asked with a soft laugh.

She took a moment to think about his question, then nodded. "You've been a model employee and roommate," she told him. "And I guess, if I have to admit it, you've been a really good friend to me."

Draco shifted so one leg rested on the sofa. "Does it surprise you?" he wondered.

"Us being friends?" she clarified. "Not really. We're around each other all day. It would be awful if we still fought like we used to. The kids would be putting us in time out more often than we do."

"I'm glad we don't fight," he told her. "I don't think I'd have the energy to after dealing with five kids all day."

Hermione nodded and yawned. She loved her children, but they wore her out. "Remember when we had ten?" she asked. "Well, eleven if you count Gracie. Merlin, how Charlotte and I ever took care of all of them by ourselves, I'll never know. You were something of a godsend though."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You asked me why I stayed," he said. "Never in my life have I felt needed. Really and truly needed. We had house elves and au pairs and governesses when I was growing up. Every single one of them tended to my needs, did as I told them. I grew up to be spoiled and selfish, and I never thought there was anything wrong with that. Then I came here, and I was needed. You needed help, Grace needed a home, these kids needed someone who'd love them. Does that sound selfish?"

"Not at all," she assured him, placing her hand on his knee. "It's refreshingly selfless, especially coming from a git like you."

Picking up her hand, he laced his fingers through hers. "I thought we weren't fighting," he reminded her.

"We're not," she replied, glancing down at their joined hands. "Playful banter isn't fighting."

"Says you, but my feelings are hurt," he stated, affronted that she had the nerve to call him a git. "It'll take an awful lot for you to make it up to me."

Hermione grinned. "Okay fine, you're the cuter Malfoy," she relented. "Better?"

Trying to hold back his amusement, he bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I'd take a foot rub," he suggested. "I stepped on one of those blocks Danny's always playing with. They hurt like the dickens."

Looking down at his sock covered feet, Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Isn't it enough that I do your laundry?" she wondered. "Now you want me to touch your smelly, unwashed feet. Couldn't I do something else?"

He gently tugged on her hand, and as he laid back, he brought her with him until she was on top of him. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he murmured, "I would be willing to allow you to get up with the baby during the night."

Hermione grinned against his lips. "Put her in my room you might never get her back," she warned.

"Good point," he mused, tightening his hold on her waist. "I've seen the mess you can make. I'd hate for my child to suffocate under a pile of books and dirty laundry."

"I would never hurt Gracie," she vowed, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye.

He saw the sincerity and love for his daughter in her brown eyes, and he nodded. "I know," he whispered. "You'd never let anything bad happen to any of these kids. That's why I can't help feeling as I do about you."

"How do you feel about me?" she wondered.

Draco blushed and laid his head on the arm of the sofa. "I really rushed my relationship with Anna," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it at all. I just sometimes wonder what things would have been like if we had waited a little longer."

Hermione sat back, moving off of him. "What if nothing changed?" she asked.

He shrugged. "All I'm saying is I don't want to rush things with you," he replied. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to rush it."

She nodded in agreement. After all he had been through, it made sense to take things slow. They both also had children to think about before getting romantically involved. It was enough just to know that he wanted her.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, smiling reassuringly. "We can be friends who maybe, sometimes, kiss?"

Smiling, he shifted on the sofa to make room. "Absolutely," he agreed. Once more, he held out his hand to her, and once more she accepted it. He tugged her forward so she laid down beside him. His arms wrapped around her, he sighed contentedly. "You look tired."

"I am," she confirmed with a loud yawn.

He held her closer and smiled, then shut his eyes. "Go to sleep," he whispered, and Hermione did just that.

Wrapped in a warm, loving embrace, the pair slept through the night. And that was how the kids found them the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21

I took some liberties with the Potter kids' ages. Don't hate me for it. I thought I'd post the Epilogue now and then start posting a new story I'm working on a little later. Thank you so much to everyone who read my story. It always makes my day to see a new fanfiction email come through on my phone! Partly because it means people like it, and partly because I really like hearing my Hunger Games ringtone.

* * *

Epilogue

Grace Malfoy studied her reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door. For as long as she could remember, she had shared a room with her sister on the second floor of the Diagon Alley Orphanage. Other kids had come and gone, but she and Effy remained. That was, until Effy left for her first year at Hogwarts. And now it was her turn.

Dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, Grace smiled as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. With a stack of books under her arm, she left her room for the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast for her charges. "I'm so excited, Mummy," she enthused. "Merlin, Hogwarts. _Finally_. Did you feel like this when you went for the first time? What about Daddy or Effy? I hope we get put in the same house. I want to be a Gryffindor."

Hermione Malfoy chuckled and magicked the eggs to scramble on the stove. "Your daddy won't be happy to hear that," she replied. "You might be his only chance of having a child in Slytherin house."

Grace shrugged and poured herself a glass of juice. "He's still got Scorpius," she pointed out. "Little demon brat that he is will fit in perfectly there."

Hermione kissed the top of her head and murmured, "A little kindness please."

Rolling her eyes, she set down her juice glass and opened the bread box. Removing a loaf of bread, she began to slice it for toast. She and Hermione were discussing magical methods for cooking when Draco entered with his three year old son seated on his shoulders.

"Please stop doing that," Hermione scolded, taking her youngest from her husband. "Is Effy up yet? We have to be out of here in an hour. I'd like her to have some breakfast before we leave. It's such a long trip to the school, and I don't want either one of you filling up on garbage from the candy trolley."

"But Daddy already gave me money for it," Grace whined.

Hermione glared at her husband of seven years. "What?" he asked. "I gave money to Effy too. Have every year since she started. And, because I felt guilty, I also slipped Danny and Krissy a few coins as well. I couldn't help myself. They've been my kids just as long as Gracie has."

With that one sentiment, Hermione knew she couldn't be angry with him. Daniel and Krissy had been residents of the orphanage long before Draco and Grace had arrived eleven years earlier. Neither had been adopted, but the couple never minded playing parents to them. They had even been a part of their wedding ceremony; Daniel as ring bearer and the three little girls as flower girls. The money they had finally received years after Narcissa promised it went towards the children's schooling.

The kitchen door swung open and a harried Effy entered. "Gracie, one of the kids got into your trunk and threw clothes all over our room. I thought I told you to always keep the door shut," she chastised. Grace groaned and left to clean up the mess. "Mum, my skirt ripped. Do you think you could fix it?"

Nodding, she traded her son for the skirt and set about repairing the torn hem. Draco moved to the stove to check on breakfast and told Effy to let Scorpius join the group in the dining room. Alone now, he turned off the stove and plated breakfast. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about your sister," he started. "I know the two of you don't always get along, and I understand that, but I'm hoping you'll keep an eye out for her. No pulling any of that 'I'm fifteen, older, cooler, I have my own friends' garbage on her. This is the first time she's ever been away from home. Just make sure she settles in okay."

With a smile, she kissed his cheek. "I promise, Daddy," she replied. "You know, I heard a rumor that you had a very similar talk with Krissy before I started my first year."

He wrapped his arms around the teenager. "I gave Dan the same lecture the year he and Krissy started Hogwarts, too," he told her. "And I'll give the next kid the same one when another one goes. I'm a dad, that's what I do."

"I'm glad to be your daughter," she told him.

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. The day he had proposed to Hermione, he asked to adopt Effy. They would become a family, and Effy deserved to carry the Malfoy name as well. "I'm glad to be your father," he replied. Then he handed her the breakfast platter and sent her out to feed the rest of the house's residents.

Finished sewing, Hermione left Effy's skirt on the table and rose to hug her husband. "I hate when she leaves," she told him. "I hate when any of them leaves. I don't want Gracie to go with her."

Grace had been her daughter from the moment the Malfoys had set foot in the orphanage. Hermione had been the only one Draco trusted with his newly born child, and she had stepped up to the task. When Grace said her first word - Mama - she had said it to Hermione. There was no way Draco could deny the bond between the two, and had asked her to adopt his daughter after they married. Though Draco had told Grace about her birth mother, Hermione was the only mother she truly knew.

"It's never the same around here without them," Draco agreed. "My little trio. And now they're taking Gracie too. We still have Scor, I guess."

Hermione laughed. "And four little orphans who need a family," she added.

"Mummy, the Potters are here!" Grace called to her.

Hand in hand, the Malfoys left the kitchen to greet their friends. By Harry's side were his two sons, James and Albus, and Ginny held their newborn daughter, Lily. It had been mere weeks after James's adoption that they learned Ginny was pregnant with their son.

"Hi, pretty baby," Hermione cooed, taking Lily from her mother's arms.

"I Mama's baby," Scorpius said defiantly, tugging on Hermione's pant leg.

Draco laughed and picked him up. "Mama's not replacing you," he assured the little blond. Then he turned to Harry and shook his hand. "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "It was surreal enough going on my own," Harry replied. "At least I only have one going. You've got four. You,my friend, have turned into a Weasley."

Neither man had to look at Ginny to know that she wore a look of great disapproval. Over the years, Draco and Ron had managed to put the past behind them and form a tentative friendship. "There are worse things to be," he replied, smiling at his friends.

"Like a Malfoy?" Ginny offered.

"I a Maffoy," Scorpius proudly declared.

Ginny tickled his stomach. "And my favorite Malfoy man," she told him.

Choosing to ignore her gentle barb at him, Draco changed the subject. "Thanks for watching the kids for us, Ginny," he said.

The redhead shrugged. "I have a personal mission to make that A.J. kid like me," she told. "If I didn't, I would have told Hermione to find another babysitter."

"Our usual sitter couldn't make it," Hermione informed her, huffing with frustration. "Who tells a person the night before that they're going on holiday?"

Effy and Grace came downstairs with their trunks and stopped near the front door. "Mum, we really should get going," Effy said.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, we should," she replied sadly.

**The End**


End file.
